Fate Zero of Tragedy
by FateLancer17
Summary: Inspired by Fate Zero Sanity and FateZero Originality. The 4th Holy Grail has just started. The Servants were successfully summoned by their Masters but along with them are additional Servants. How will they affect the story? I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Fate Zero of Tragedy**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Summoning of Heroes  
**

 **Hey guys, this is FateLancer17 here. I just want to let you know that this story does not follow on the KH story that I am doing. I will get back to it as soon as this weekend with another chapter. I will maybe do an update section on my profile so hang tight.**

 **Now this story is inspired by X the Reaper's story Fate: Zero Sanity and Canis Lupis 54's FateZero Originality. A note to say, I will use some elements from both stories in order to make this interesting. I hope it is okay with you guys so enjoy reading.**

 **Before we get to the story, I just want to say that I do not own anything. I do not own any characters in this fanfic as they belong solely to their respective owners.**

Kirei Kotomine, one of the seven Masters of the Fourth Holy Grail War, is not a normal man. He has been born with emptiness and nothing ever seemed to fill it to the point he feels any type of satisfaction in anything from top of his class to even his actions as an Executor of the Holy Church. He went as far as marrying a woman who would die a few years later. He would try to love her, care for her, and even had a daughter, Caren, but nothing came out of it. He confessed to her of that empty feeling. His wife would then commit suicide not out of sorrow, as she had a smile, but for him to feel compassion like anyone else. He did feel sad, but not because she died. It is that he didn't see her die and that he didn't kill her. He noticed this with great fear and gave Caren away to relatives despite her cries for him.

Three years before the war, the Command Seals that symbolizes his status as a chosen Master by the Holy Grail appeared. His father Risei Kotomine brought him to Italy to meet with Magus Tokiomi Tohsaka where he explained the concepts of the Holy Grail and its history. The Tohsakas' goal is to use the Holy Grail in order to reach the Root of all knowledge.

Usually, the Grail chooses Masters by their desires. Kirei himself doesn't have any desire for the Holy Grail as he does not have a wish. So it confuses him as to why the Grail chose him of all people.

Now Kirei is doing the summoning ritual to bring forth the Heroic Spirit Hassan-i-Sabbah using the shattered remains of his skull mask as the catalyst. He performed the ritual perfectly as a result of Tokiomi's teachings. The figure, or figures, is the Old Man of the Mountain. It turns out that he has multiple personalities as the female Assassin explained upon being summoned. But…

The Female Assassin threw a knife towards a faint glow behind Kirei. The sound metal clashing can be heard. Kirei turned around to see a frightened cat.

Voice: Don't hurt Calico Cat.

He then looked to see a petite 14 year old girl with short brown hair kept back with a hair clip. She wears an open white and blue jacket, that is ankle-length and splits into two ends past her thighs. She also wears a white blouse underneath and a pair of orange pumpkin shorts, as well as black knee-high socks and tall brown boots. A blue band is wrapped twice around her wrists and around her neck is what looks like a necklace with a wooden carving. The wood carving is attached to a black band necklace.

Rider: I am the Servant Rider. Are you my Master? *says with an uninterested look*

Kirei is surprise by the fact that he summoned two Servants under two different classes. He could see the uninterested look in her eyes that is almost similar to his own eyes but there is some form of emotion in them.. He looked down at his hands to see that he has another set of Command Seals on his other hand. He can only deduct that this set belongs solely to Rider.

Kirei: Yes… I am Kirei Kotomine, your Master. *shows the second set of command seals*

Rider: Then the contract is complete. I will fight alongside you and obtain the Holy Grail for you.

Kirei simply nodded and Rider then turned her attention to the cat from earlier, whom she called Calico Cat.

Rider: What do you think of Master Kirei Calico Cat? *Cat hisses* He doesn't seem that way to me.

Kirei: _Is she literally talking to that animal? *_ looks at the necklace* _Could it be that necklace?_

As Kirei was analyzing her, he couldn't help but look deep into his mind and remember images of his daughter Caren.

Assassin: Master Kirei, what is our next move?

Kirei: *Snaps out of his thoughts* We must go meet with my Master Tokiomi. He needs to know this. Assassin, Rider, follow me.

All Assassins went into spirit mode while Rider stayed in physical form and simply followed him. Kirei: _This is a strange occurrence. I don't think this is just a coincidence_.

Oh how true that is.

A week later in the basement of Tohsaka manor, Tokiomi was happy for Kirei. He had not only summoned the desired servant flawlessly but a stroke of luck caused Kirei to summon a second Servant. He has yet to be notified by Kirei of Rider's skills in combat as she was discovered to be introverted and laconic. Aside from that, he proceeded to summon the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh, who is crucial to his plans on winning the war. In the back of his mind, Tokiomi was hoping that he could somehow get a second Servant in the process as he believed that this occurrence is not caused by luck.

Without a doubt, Tokiomi was able to summon the King of Heroes under the Archer class.

Archer: I am the Servant Archer. Are you my Master?

The way Archer said that suggests that that question is more of an authoritative demand of a king to his subjects.

Tokiomi: I am indeed, King of Heroes.

Tokiomi gave a bow of respect to the great king while also revealing his Command Seals for further evidence. Archer is amused by Tokiomi's show of loyalty and respect towards him. Tokiomi, like Kirei, saw another set of Command Seals on his other hand, indicating his second Servant. A presence can be heard behind him.

He turned around to see a young man in his early 20s with sharp blue eyes. He has short, messy black hair with bangs hanging below his eyes. He has a well-built frame, indicating years of training. He wears a sleeveless blue overcoat seamed with bluish black hemlines over a royal blue robe with black collar and sash. He ties black ribbons in a crisscross pattern over the lower half of his sleeves to prevent them from getting in the way when he is fighting. Underneath his robe, he wears black pants and a pair of dark brown boots overlaid with more crisscross-patterned ribbons. He is wearing a sledge hat as if he is hiding his identity.

Lancer: Upon your call, I, Lancer, ask of you… Are you my Master?

Tokiomi: Yes indeed Lancer. *bows to him*

Lancer: No need for that. *bows to Tokiomi*

Archer: What is this? A second Servant? This is most entertaining.

Lancer: That is right. It would seem that we have the same Master, blondie.

Archer: *tick mark of anger* You dare!?

Lancer: I do dare actually.

Archer: You would dare insult me!? A king!?

Lancer: I will say this one time and one time only. I am loyal to my Master Tokiomi Tohsaka, not you, King of Heroes.

That sarcastic tone was the boiling point for Archer as he had his Gates of Babylon ready to tear Lancer into pieces but Tokiomi quickly got in front of him with a forgiving bow to him.

Archer: Tokiomi, stand aside, I must deal with this disrespectful mongrel for insulting a king!

Lancer is giving off this smug look at Archer, which further angered him.

Tokiomi: Forgive me my King. Lancer, here, is loyal to me, and the responsibility is upon me to be sure that he is in control. He is merely another ally of mine alongside my apprentice Kirei and his Servants. I ask of you King of Heroes to please tolerate Lancer's presence until the time is right.

With much thought, Archer deactivated his Gate of Babylon.

Archer: Very well, you will vouch for Lancer's actions. However, if he is proven to be a burden and a constant nuisance, I will take it upon myself to killing him. I hope you understand that Tokiomi.

Tokiomi: Of course, King of Heroes.

With that, Archer dematerialized in golden dust. Tokiomi sighed in relief that he is gone and looked at Lancer who still has that smug look on his face.

Tokiomi: _I did not expect Archer to be like this. But with Lancer around and his attitude towards Archer, I will need to quell this conflict between the two of them, at least until the other Servants are defeated._

 **Hotel Room**

Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald was also doing his summoning. Before leaving for Fuyuki, he was angered as his original catalyst to summon Alexander the Great was stolen. He had a backup to it as he has a catalyst to summon Diarmuid of the Love Spot. It was going well as he successfully summoned him under the Lancer class. He appears to be loyal to Kayneth which made him think that maybe he won't need to use Command Seals to have him obey.

That smile of his turned to a scowl when he noticed a young man in his mid-twenties sitting on the couch. He was about to order Lancer to kill him but stopped when he noticed a second set of Command Seals on his other hand. This made him realize that the young man is a Servant.

The young man's appearance suggests Native-American descent and his clothes consists of dark blue denim jeans, a red beanie, a denim vest, a white hoodie, and a red flannel shirt. He looks like a standard hooligan in Kayneth's eyes as he is using spray paints on a spare blank canvas that Kayneth needed for the ritual.

Kayneth: Servant!

The Servant looks towards Kayneth with an expression that suggests annoyance, probably from him interrupting his work.

Servant: Oh, right! Um… What was it again? Oh! *clears throat* I am summoned under the Archer Class. Do you happen to be my Master?

Kayneth: Yes. I am Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, a ninth generation mage of the Archibald Family.

Archer: Yeah, yeah. What matters is that you're my master.

Kayneth was angered upon Archer's disrespectful attitude.

Kayneth: How dare you disrespect me, your Master?!

Archer: I don't like arrogant people anyway. If you want me to believe that you are powerful, then you'll have to prove it somehow.

Kayneth: Lancer! Kill this disrespectful fool! He is useless!

Lancer complied and was ready to dispatch of him. Archer saw this and loosened what looks like a chain that was wrapped around his arm.

Sola-Ui: Kayneth! *To Archer* Forgive him Archer. I am sure that there will be some way that Kayneth will respect you.

Archer: I hope to see that madam. *Gives a sloppy bow*

Sola-Ui: Can you also enlighten us of how you are summoned?

Archer: I don't really know. I was summoned by him, which is for sure. Maybe the Grail might decide to give the Masters two instead of one.

Sola-Ui: See Kayneth? If you had Lancer here kill Archer, then we would've been placed at a disadvantage in the Holy Grail War. I mean, what if it's just as Archer said about the other Masters having two Servants. Plus it would be to our advantage with Archer here.

Kayneth took it all in and considered that since his second Servant is an Archer, he could utilize him in far-range combat while Lancer deals with close-quarter combat.

Kayneth: You are right Sola-Ui. For now, I will tolerate his behavior.

Archer: Good! Then it's decided then. I will fight in this war alongside you and Lancer. *Puts his hand out to Lancer* Put it there bud!

Lancer: *Complies the gesture* It will be an honor to fight alongside you Archer as a fellow knight.

Archer: I'm no knight, but I can understand chivalry. But now, I have a project to do.

Archer picks up the paper canvas before folding it to this pocket. He ran to a wall vent and disappeared into it as he turned into an ash cloud.

Kayneth: _This will be a great headache._

Sola-Ui: _His clothes suggests somewhere around this age. I wonder what kind of life he lived to be in the Throne of Heroes?_

Meanwhile, Kariya Matou has been through hell for the past year preparing for the Holy Grail War. Initially, he left the family and promised to never return. After returning from a trip, he found out from his childhood crush Aoi Tohsaka, that she and Tokiomi gave away their daughter Sakura to his father, Zouken. He went to the Matou house later that night to confront Zouken. He was too late as Sakura was undergoing the family's magecraft training which is being tortured and violated by crest worms. The reason why he never confessed his love for Aoi was so that she won't undergo this fate. But it would seem that Sakura merely took her place which was even worse for Kariya. He made a deal with Zouken that if he could win the coming Grail War, he would let Sakura go. And so that was beginning of a long hellish year of training in the family's magic. His hair turned white as a result of the training. All this suffering, so that he could bring Sakura back to her sister Rin and mother Aoi and return to the happy times like they used to.

It was now time for the summoning for Kariya. Kariya was given a piece of armor from one of the Knights of the Round Table in King Arthur's time. It was never confirmed who it is, but it's all he is got. In addition, due to his weak status as a Magus, he would need to summon his Servant under the Berserker Class. Kariya knows the risks of the Berserker class and it would most likely kill him from the energy being consumed if he is not careful. However, it's a risk that he must take in order to save Sakura.

The summoning went off without a hitch as a knight in black armor and a red visor appeared before him and is covered in a black aura of madness. He looked confident but then he looked down to see his other hand holding a second set of Command Seals. He was confused by this until he noticed a teenage girl next to Berserker. She appears to be about fourteen or fifteen, with a petite build of a girl who had not quite hit her growth spurt for the lack of a better word. She had ash blonde hair fashioned into two pigtails and large green eyes that seemed to look straight into his soul. She wore a typical schoolgirl outfit and a trench coat with a cloak-like end, a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles, with her hands covered in white gloves. Her weapon is a large scythe that seemed to have some kind of red eye where the blade meets the haft.

Berserker: I am the Servant, Berserker. I ask of you, are you my Master?

Kariya was surprised with the fact that he summoned two Servants under his command and both of them are under the Berserker Class and one of them kept her sanity.

Zouken: Well Kariya, you have summoned two Servants. I am impressed that you were actually holding back on me. But just remember, in exchange for Sakura, you must win me the Grail. Although, it's very unlikely considering that they are both Berserkers.

Berserker sensed the evil from Zouken and rushed forward suddenly and sliced Zouken in half with her scythe. Zouken reformed with his worms. Berserker was going to attack but Kariya stopped her and decided to leave. Kariya climbed the steps but was about to fall. Berserker helped him out of concern with the mad Berserker in tow.

 **Forest**

In a random spot in the forest, Waver Velvet successfully summoned Alexander the Great under the Rider Class using the catalyst that he stole from his teacher Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald after he practically embarrassed him in class by mocking his thesis on how bloodlines did not matter and that greater understanding in studying can make an excellent Magus. He was extremely glad as the purpose of his participation in the War is to prove himself that his thesis is correct. His first greeting with Rider was interesting to say the least as he bellowed out his name to Waver.

Rider: I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors! I am summoned under the Servant Class Rider, accepting your call, are you my Master?

Waver: I-I am. I am Waver Velvet.

Alexander then took notice of something.

Waver followed his line of sight and looked behind him. He saw a young girl, about a year younger than him, with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. She is holding a long Katana that gives off an eerie presence. She is staring down at Waver with her red eyes which scared him and have him crawling back to Rider.

Waver: Who is she?

Rider: By my guess, I believe she's a Servant.

Waver: What makes you say that!?

Rider: Your second set of Command Seals.

Waver looked down to see a second set of Command Seals on his other hand which made him connect the dots as she is his Servant.

Assassin: I answer your call. I am the Servant Assassin. May I ask you? Are you my Master?

Waver nodded in confirmation.

Assassin: Okay. *Her stomach grumbles* I'm hungry. Is there anywhere to eat?

Waver merely slipped and fell from her statement. This has been one weird event for him. Scratch that, for everyone.

Rider: *laughs loudly* In that case, we should head into town for some food! While we're at it, we need to find library!

Waver: But all the food shops and the library are closed for the night.

Rider: So? We could just use our astral forms.

Akame: Yes. We can use our astral forms to get what we need. Now we must go quickly.

Akame easily lifted up Waver and carried him quickly towards town with him crying. Rider only laughed before chasing to catch up with them.

Rider: _This Holy Grail War is going to be more fun than I thought!_

Waver: _Why is this happening to me?!_

Akame: _Must get food! Must get food!_

 ** _Einzbern Castle, Germany_**

In the Einzbern Castle in Germany, Kiritsugu was summoning his Servant King Arthur. Kiritsugu is a cold man and has the moniker of The Magus Killer due to his reputation of killing heretic mages. He successfully summoned the intended Servant using Avalon which was provided by his wife Irisviel's family, the Einzberns. The summoning ritual was successful but appeared is a woman, who turns out to be King Arthur. Kiritsugu was in total surprise along with Irisviel who was in the same room.

Kiritsugu: Impossible.

Saber: I ask you… Are you worthy to be my Master?

Kiritsugu: *Hesitates as he processes this* Yes. I am.

Saber: Very well… Our—

Saber sensed a presence in the shadows by Irisviel.

Saber: Show yourself!

Kiritsugu had his gun out aiming at the shadows while Saber had her invisible sword out. Irisviel stepped back. Then out came a young man of 16 wearing a black coat with a hoodie and rolled up sleeves, a red undershirt, blue pants and black shoes. He also wears a black watch on his left wrist. His hair is long and almost completely covers his scarred eye. His scarred eye is closed, meaning that it was damaged by a blade of sorts according to the mark. What's more is the bags under his good eye, which suggests that he barely has any sleep in him

Caster: I answer your call. I, Caster, ask of you. Are you my Master?

Kiritsugu was surprised at this. He noticed the second set of Command Seals on his other hand which made him connect the dots to see that this young man is his Servant along with Saber. He also noticed in his eyes that he is almost completely devoid of emotion.

Kiritsugu: _A second Servant? This boy, who is he?_

Just by looking at him, reminds Kiritsugu of the picture of Kirei Kotomine. This boy's eyes are almost similar to his.

 **Servant: Caster**

 **Master: Kiritsugu Emiya**

 **Identity: Yu Otosaka**

 **Series: Charlotte**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Strength: D**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Agility: D**

 **Mana: A+**

 **Luck: E (Just for funsies)**

 **Noble Phantasm: E-A++**

 _Class Skills:_

Mad Enhancement: trades the sanity of the Servant to raise their basic parameters.

C+: As it would raise his abilities, Yu would retain some line of thought but would have insane qualities.

Territory Creation: altering the surrounding lands in favor of their sorcery.

C+: His power is limited in this field as he has little knowledge of how it would play out.

 _Personal Skills:_

Double-Summon: permits a Servant to simultaneously possess Class Skills from two distinct classes.

B: Yu is able to use skills from both the Caster and Berserker Classes.

 _Noble Phantasms_

Yu is in possession of several thousand powers due to his actions of plundering every single active ability user in the world.

Plunder: (A): (Anti-Unit) Yu's base power. He is able to use this power to plunder abilities off of other ability users while also gaining control of his targets for five seconds. Against Servants, he is able to copy their Personal Skills.

Tomori's Flash Cards: (A+): (Self) The only source of Yu's sanity. He was given by Nao Tomori before leaving to plunder the power users from all over the world. As his journey progresses he forgets everything about her and his life. The flash cards serve as a clinging reminder and suppress the Mad Enhancement. If this were to be destroyed, his Mad Enhancement will increase to A, causing his sanity to be close to lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Size Does Not Matter

 **Hey guys it is FateLancer17. I bring you guys another chapter. I was reviewed on my first chapter and I was told to improve my dialogue for the characters. I did so and it turned pretty well in length. As a reminder, all characters in this story do not belong to me. They only belong to their respective owners.**

 **Library**

It is the dead of night, Waver Velvet is watching behind a statue looking at the closed library. Then he heard the metal on the shutter being crushed open. He then saw Rider, also known in legend as Iskandar, King of Conquerors, and exit with books in hand.

Waver: Rider? What the hell? What do you think you're doing breaking the shutter open like that? Why didn't you go through in spirit form like when you entered?

Rider: I cannot carry these things while I am in spirit form. And don't whine so much. It sounds like you are some common thief or street urchin.

Waver: Well if you aren't a thief then what the hell are you?

Rider: Something entirely different. A cowardly thief sneaks away into the night full of fear. If you stride away bursting in song proudly, then what you are is a conquering king!

Waver: *snatches books* Just what I needed. Now get out of here! Get lost! Get lost now!

Rider: Very well! Then I will leave it to you to carry the spoils. Don't drop them. *Dematerializes*

Waver: Ah man! Why is this happening to me?!

Waver then fled from the scene towards the river where he would be meeting with Assassin. As he got there, he met up with Assassin who was sitting on a patch of grass.

Waver: Hey Assassin. *pants* Where'd you get all those!?

Next to Assassin was enough pastries that could practically feed the standard-sized children's birthday party. And according to the 2 empty boxes of cheesecakes and the shameless expression on Assassin's face with the addition of the bits of cake on her face tells the story.

Assassin: I was at the pastry shop in the city. I snuck in with my spirit form before having to exit through the front door with the pastries. *Says it with a straight face*

Waver: What!? You went through the front door!? Why didn't you use spirit form anyway?

Assassin: I couldn't carry them. Anyway, did you and Rider get what you needed?

Waver: *Sighs and looks at the books* Well, yeah. What's so important about these books anyway?

The books in his hand are an atlas and Homer's _Odyssey._

Rider: It's important because we are preparing for war. And one cannot wage war without proper maps. Hey boy, where are Macedonia and Persia?

Waver: Y-You cannot talk to me like that! I'm your Mast—

Rider's sudden glare made Waver scared as he stepped back and fell on his behind next to Assassin who was just eating the pastries she stole.

Rider: I am well aware of my status as Servant, and yours as my Master. I am sure Assassin here knows of that as well. Right?

Assassin merely nodded as she is currently eating her third cheesecake.

Assassin: And to follow that Master. We did, in fact, form a pact with you, so there is no need to remind us of our statuses.

Rider: But I am interested in learning where all my old territories are located.

Waver pointed out the location of Macedonia and Persia on the atlas. Waver was waiting for his reaction only to find it to be unexpected.

Rider: *Laughs* I spent my life conquering that land, look how puny it is! Very well! I can't wait to get started. All right then, where exactly on this map are we at right now? *Waver pointed that out* So, on the other side of the continent? Good news indeed. This will guide us well in the coming battles. First to the other side, west, as fast as we can. And we shall rule ever land as possible. Macedonia will throw us feast when I return.

Assassin: Did you say feast?

Rider: Yes! As much food as you want!

Assassin's eyes were lit up in all the type of foods she could have.

Waver: Hey! Don't tell me you guys forgot about the Grail War?

Rider: Oh, that's right. I need to ask you about that. What is your wish for the Grail?

Waver: Why do you care of what I am going to do?

Rider: If you are planning to rule the world, then I would say that we are rivals.

Waver: No! I don't want that. I just… I just want people to treat me fairly. I want to make all those idiots at the Clock Tower who never even bothered to give me a chance to admit to me that they are wrong!

Rider: Small! *Slap* Small! And narrow-minded! And stupid! You mean to tell me in this battle, your only concern is your ridiculous reputation? You dare call yourself my Master? What a terrible disappointment you are! If you wish so desperately for others to fear or respect you… *Picks him up by the sweater* Perhaps, you should try using the Holy Grail's power to grow another thirty centimeters and add a little bit of muscle. Besides, Assassin is in fact taller than you.

Rider placed Waver down next to a standing Assassin who is really taller than him by a few centimeters. Assassin looked at Waver's cheek where Rider slapped him. She applied a wet cloth on it to help. Waver would've blushed from the action from the female Servant if it weren't for the anger for Rider.

Waver: _He's supposed to my Servant! He shouldn't be talking to me like that! *Holds out Rider's Command Seals* By the Holy Grail with my Command Seals, I order you, Iskandar, King of Conquerors—Calm down Waver. Command Seals can only be used to have your Servant obey absolutely only three times. If I use them all, I would no longer have control over him._ *sighs and sits down* As long as I get the Holy Grail, it doesn't matter. I don't give a damn about what you do after that—

Rider: Enough boy! I shall acquire the Grail for you as you wish.

Waver: You seem awfully confident about that. Care to enlighten me on how you are going to do it?

Rider: So you wish to know my power, right?

Waver: Of course! You must prove to me that you are capable of being relied on no matter the situation.

Rider only smirked as he stood up and brought out his sword.

Rider: I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors! With the swing of my sword, I declare my supremacy!

With a swing of his sword, the clouds in the sky formed a hole and a burst lightning struck near where they are. Waver was sent flying back but was caught by Akame for support. This time Waver blushed at the actions of Assassin. They watched in awe as there is grand chariot being pulled by oxen.

Rider: This is the ox chariot that King Gordius offered to Zeus. It's renowned reputation must be the source of my designation as a Rider Class Servant. If you want the Grail, then find me another hero or two, someone worthy for me to fight! Until then, I shall entertain myself by standing here and looking at these mounts. That won't pose a problem now would it?

Waver only nodded. He looked at Akame who was still holding him from being pushed back by the lightning strike although it has long passed. He blushes and Rider merely laughed at him.

 **Einzbern Castle, Forest Grounds**

In the snowy woods, Kiritsugu, Caster, and Ilya were walking through the woods playing a game of walnut finding. Caster only wanted to come along because when he met Ilya, he bonded with her despite her calling him a pirate.

Ilya: All right! I won't lose to you, just watch! Pirate! You will see that I am great at this game!

They spent a minute looking around for a walnut. Caster already found some walnuts but didn't say a word since it would unfair anyway.

Kiritsugu: Oh! I found one!

Ilya: Really?! Where? I made sure that I didn't overlook it.

Kiritsugu: Caster?

Caster: *Points at the walnut a little bit up* That's the first chestnut bud today.

Kiritsugu: First point is mine.

Ilya: *Pouts before running to find more* I'm not going to lose! *Sees one* Oh there's one! Right here! You see? I found on too.

Kiritsugu: I found my second over here.

Ilya was outraged as she rushed over to see the bud that Kiritsugu found.

Ilya: Hey! That isn't a chestnut branch.

Kiritsugu: It's kind of Ilya. That branch is actually from a tree called a wingnut. It's almost like a chestnut. So as far as I'm concern, it's a chestnut bud.

Caster: *Laughs* By my count: It's Kiritsugu: 2, Ilya: 1.

They saw Ilya's anger going up as she pouts.

Ilya: That's no fair! No fair, no fair, no fair! The whole time we've been playing, you've been cheating! You had Pirate tell you where they all are!

Caster: I can tell you one thing, I never said anything because that would be unfair for you two.

Kiritsugu: Caster's right, besides, your daddy can't win against you otherwise.

Ilya: Well, if you're going to cheat, then I won't play this game with you ever again.

Kiritsugu: Please, I don't want that, I'm sorry Ilya, I apologize.

Ilya: Then will you not cheat anymore? And you, Pirate, will not help him.

Kiritsugu: Yes I do.

Caster: I would give up my good eye for that.

Ilya: Okay, then, I will challenge you guys in one more round. A true champion accepts all challenges.

Caster: *Gives a respecting gesture* I am honored Ilya.

Kiritsugu: *Does the same* Indeed, I am very honored, Your Highness.

Kiritsugu placed Ilya on his shoulders so that she can get a better look at a high elevation for any chestnut buds. As they are playing outside, Saber, or better known as King Arthur Pendragon, is watching from the window with Irisviel.

Irisviel: Is something on your mind Saber?

Saber: It's interesting. Your daughter, and Caster, and Kiritsugu are playing outside.

Irisviel: Are you surprised?

Saber: I was under the impression that my Master along with Caster had colder hearts than they are showing now.

Irisviel: Well, I can see why you would think that. Caster for one is a strange individual. It's also saddening to know that he does not remember a single thing from his life, even his own name. I am curious as to what he was like in life and know what lead up to him gaining a spot in the Throne of Heroes.

Saber: If that is really Kiritsugu and Caster's true self, then I must have gravely offended them when we first met. Especially Caster, who is supposed to be a fellow Servant that I would work with through the war. *Irisviel giggled* You don't need to laugh at me!

Irisviel: I'm sorry. I am just wondering if you are still concerned with our reaction when you were summoned.

Saber: Yes, somewhat. True, I did pretend to be a man in my original life but truly there is no need for you two to be shocked when you saw me.

Irisviel: I'm so sorry, we just couldn't help it. King Arthur's legend is famous throughout the world.

Saber: Well, if that's the case, do you think he might underestimate my ability, simply because I am a woman.

Irisviel: No, never, not at all. Then again, if he's upset like you think he is, I'm certain it's another reason.

Saber: Such as?

Irisviel: He's probably upset that all the people who are around you, the selfish ones. The ones cruel enough and uncaring enough to force the role of king upon an innocent little girl.

Saber: It was inevitable that it would happen. I'd resign myself to that fate. I drew forth the sword from the stone.

Irisviel: I'd believe that upsets him even more than anything else. Your resignation to your fate.

Saber: Well then he forgets his place. He hasn't the right to question decisions of those of my time including those decisions I made myself.

Irisviel: That's why, he said nothing about it. I'm afraid that Kiritsugu Emiya and the Hero Arturia will never get along with each other. He must have resigned himself to that fact.

Saber: He wants to use the Holy Grail's power to save the world, that is his and your wish, correct?

Irisviel: Yes, but you must understand that my beliefs come directly from him.

Saber: My desire for the Grail is the same. It is my wish to save Britain since I could not protect it in life. What you and Kiritsugu seek is right and just, something to be proud of. I even believe that Caster can agree to that.

Caster: You got that right.

Caster came in with some snow in his hair.

Irisviel: Caster.

Caster: I may remember nothing of what I was like in life, but I believe that I was out to save the world. It's one thing that I can imagine being the only reason to being in the Throne of Heroes. *smiles confidently*

Saber and Irisviel was surprised by his admiration and smiled back. With Kiritsugu and Ilya, Kiritsugu said that he won't be back from Japan in a couple of weeks. He said that Irisviel won't be coming back for her role in the War is much greater. Kiritsugu had Ilya promise to be patient.

 **Random House in Fuyuki**

The serial killer, Uryuu Ryuunosuke, entered an innocent family's home and killed most of the family, leaving only the child alive. He used the blood of the family to create a summoning circle for a ritual to summon a demon so that he could feed it the boy. Then he saw on both hands, two sets of Command Seals appeared on his hands. The circle he made glowed and appeared a man whose eyes are like fish. He introduced himself as Bluebeard to Ryuunosuke under the Caster Class. He saw the boy who was hogtied and let him go after casting a spell from a book made from human skin. The boy was on the verge of leaving as he cried. Suddenly tentacles from demonic starfish were about to grab and kill the boy but a hiss of a blade can be heard and the starfish's screams can be heard much to Caster and Ryuunosuke's shock. The boy didn't even turn around, knowing that he was almost dead.

In the doorway of the room an elderly male alien who is less than a meter tall with pointy green ears and white hair. In his hand was some sort of glowing green blade.

Saber: Servant Saber, I am. *To the Boy and waves his hand* To the authorities, you will go with haste.

Boy: I will go the authorities with haste.

The sound of the boy felt almost emotionless as he ran out the door.

Uryuu: Hey! My sacrifice!

Saber: And you! *Points to Uryuu* The right to be my Master, you do not deserve!

The small Saber thrusts his hand forwards as Caster and Uryuu were pushed back by a mysterious. Caster went through the wall while Uryuu was knocked out. Saber quickly went to Uryuu and proceeded to cutting off his left hand with his Command Seals on it.

Saber: Find a new Master, I must.

Saber ran out the door with his high speed. Caster went back to see the mess and tended to his Master's arm, swearing that he will get revenge on the little green menace.

 **Near Tohsaka Manor**

At a cliff, Kirei Kotomine is staring at the lights of Fuyuki City alongside his Rider Class Servant.

Kirei: I was just notified that the thirteenth and fourteenth Servants, a Caster and a Saber, has just been summoned.

Assassin: The final Servants have been summoned. Then it's time.

Rider: So… The fighting will now begin Master.

Kirei: Indeed, you are to leave here and proceed to Tohsaka Manor.

Assassin: And once that I arrive.

Kirei: The Manor is surrounded by a number of powerful magical barriers. But it should be child's play to you.

Assassin: *Laughs* Are you sure about this? I was under the impression that you are allies with Tokiomi Tohsaka.

Kirei: Don't you worry about that. Even if it means that you have to engage Archer and Lancer in battle, there's no need to fear.

Assassin: No need to fear Archer and Lancer, two of the three knight classes of the Grail Wars. *Proceeds to the Manor*

Kirei: I leave the rest to you. Eliminate Tokiomi Tohsaka at once. What do you think of this Rider?

Rider: I think this will go well. We just need to know who is watching. Hopefully, we can trick the other Masters of Assassin's elimination.

Kirei: You figured that out all on your own? I don't recall notifying you of this.

Rider: It is merely deduction. I know for a fact that you are loyal to Tokiomi Tohsaka and that in order for Assassin to truly be defeated, all of his personalities would have to die.

Kirei: You are smarter than you look Rider. I was under the impression that you have no interest in this and the fact that you haven't told any of us of your Noble Phantasm.

Rider: In due time Master, when the time is right and the right opponent appears before me.

Meanwhile, Assassin went ahead and get past all of the magical barriers with great ease and grace. He was about to take the jewel and deactivate the barrier, but a spear came out of nowhere and pierced his hand.

Lancer: You think that I wouldn't be able to see an obvious Servant coming in unannounced while I'm on guard duty?

He looked up on the roof of the Manor to see Archer and Lancer. Lancer was in a posture that suggested that he threw his spear.

Archer: Who gave you permission to look up at me?

Assassin: _No need to fear that he says!?_

Assassin was completely destroyed by Archer's Gate of Babylon. Many weapons pierced him leaving him a bloody mess as Archer spat at him. Lancer merely had a smug look.

 **That's it for the chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. Review or PM me if there are any concerns regarding this chapter. Now for Assassin's Stats.**

Servant: Assassin

Master: Waver Velvet

Identity: Akame

Series: Akame ga Kill

Sex: Female

Strength: A

Endurance: A

Agility: B+

Mana: D

Luck: B (Just for funsies)

Noble Phantasm: B+

Class Skills

Presence Concealment

A: Akame has the ability to hide herself from enemies and will only be detected by the Presence Detection Skill

Personal Skills

Instinct

A: Akame's instincts in battle are what are known to be great fights. Her instincts allow her to fight and predict her enemy's movements. This complements with Eye of the Mind.

Eye of the Mind (True)

A: She is able to analyze all abilities when she witnesses them.

Noble Phantasm

One-Cut Kill Murasame: (B+) The deadly Imperial Arms that will kill her enemies with one cut. When she cuts her enemies, it will send a cursed poison and it will spread to the heart and kills them.

Demon Mode: (A+) In order to activate this, Akame must cut herself with Murasame and enter her Demon Mode. Her base stats will got up one rank and any stats at A will go to A+.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Mysterious Servant Appears?

 **Hey what is up guys. I know it's been a week since I last updated but it's been busy for me and I was just doing a lot of writing for this story. I am currently on the fifth chapter now. Also take in mind that I don't have the character stats for the rest of the Servants. I will make this up by putting two on Chapter 4's ending. Anyways, if you have any concerns, just review or PM me.**

 **Tokiomi's Study**

It is just the aftermath of the battle that took place at the Tohsaka Manor Courtyard. In his study, Tokiomi is having a glass of wine for that the plan worked.

Tokiomi: Well everything went smoothly.

Archer: *materializes* These games of yours are tiresome and tedious. And squanders my precious time, Tokiomi.

Tokiomi: I am very grateful, your Highness. King of all Kings, Gilgamesh. Your deeds tonight will establish your prowess as king and they will reveal which of our foes we must hunt and eliminate. I ask only to stay your hand for just a little while longer.

Archer: Very well. For the time being, I will amuse myself with simple reconnaissance. This age truly fascinates me.

Tokiomi: Oh? Is it perhaps that you have taken an interest in the modern world?

Archer: It's unspeakably ugly but that is fine in its own way. The important thing is whether the treasures of this world are truly worthy of collecting. If there is nothing that will peak my interest, then you will face the consequences of summoning me here, that I am certain of it.

Tokiomi: Worry not, the Holy Grail is surely an item fit to please the King of Heroes.

Archer: That will be for me to ultimately decide and me alone. I will play along with your schemes for the moment. Everything of value in this world belongs to me so I can assure you that no matter how precious this Grail of yours may be, I will never let a lonely mongrel even touch it without my consent. Tokiomi, I'll leave the details to you. *Dematerializes*

Lancer: Well that was an interesting conversation, right Master? *Materializes*

Tokiomi: It is. My, my, honestly, I'm amazed that Gilgamesh materialized with the Archer Class considering the reputation of solo combat skills.

Lancer: Yes… The Independent Action Skill, where the Servant can continue on in this world without the need of a source of mana to maintain their physical bodies for a certain amount of time. It would be troublesome to deal with him at the end.

Tokiomi: Your loyalty to me is astounding. Dare I ask as to why you devote such a thing towards me? It is not of a knight as you do not possess the correct qualities.

Lancer: Initially, I am loyal to nobles in my time when I was alive, but I do not get involved with anything as it is troublesome. I always thought that my Master when I first met him is a bubbly king and a coward. However, he is quite the opposite as he would be ready to have his hands bleed in his own blood in order to establish peace. I respected him after that and to his family. And then… *Stops and his eyes show sadness*

Tokiomi: Is something troubling you Lancer?

Lancer: I am sure you will know of my story when the memories of my life visits you in your sleep. You will know soon Master. For now, I will be guarding outside, call me when you need something. *Dematerializes*

Tokiomi: _Lancer is quite a strange individual. I wonder what kind of life he had when he was alive. *Sighs* I believe this is most troublesome._ Well, anyway, I will have Kirei handle things from here.

 **Caster and Saber's Summoning Site**

In the same house where Caster and Saber were summoned, the police have just left the crime scene as there is nothing else to investigate. They were surprised on how the sole survivor was a boy who escaped somehow. The boy was speaking of how someone came to save him from Ryuunosuke. They couldn't even explain the strange red glyph on the floor, painted in the victim's blood. Speaking of, the red circle suddenly glowed once more. Emerging from it was a figure of small stature that suggests a female teenager of only fourteen years of age. Her entire outfit consists of black battle shoes with heels, black gloves, and a big black coat. Her entire face is shrouded with the hood of the coat.

Avenger: Avenger? What am I doing here? I thought that Roxas defeated me and I returned to him? Is this another world?

Avenger, who is confused, merely left the house, not really paying attention to the blood.

 **Mackenzie House**

Through a rat familiar, Waver was witnessing the entire battle at the Tohsaka Manor.

Waver: Assassin was killed!? Hey Rider, Assassin, this is big news! One of the fourteen is already out!

However, Waver was ignored by the both of them as they are eating cookies and chips and the stuff and watching TV. Assassin was looking through a food catalogue in hopes of finding what she should eat next.

Waver: Come on you two, don't you get it? The other Assassin has been killed. You guys! The Holy Grail War has started! I've been out gathering information and day after day after day after day after every single damn day, you two have been doing nothing but sit around eating cookies and watching stuff on the VCR! You two are worse than a familiar, worse than a rat! And I told you two to always go into spirit form when I don't need you. I've been providing mana for the both of you while you just eat and watch.

Rider: Quit your whining. Nobody cares if Assassin is dead or alive. The only thing he is good at is skulking around in the shadows. He could pose no threat to me. No offense Assassin for your class.

Assassin: None taken. Master, what matters about the other Assassin is that once he is dead, he is dead. And our goal in this war is to kill the other Servants, so if Assassin is killed, then the War will have one less Servant to deal with.

Rider: Onto other matters, this, the big black thing called a B-2, its wonderful! I would like to buy ten of them. What do you think?

Waver: *Sighs* With that kind of money, it'd be much faster to buy the whole country outright.

Rider: Oh… I see. *Sits down and makes the room jump a bit.* The question is, where to procure the money? If there was a major city nearby like Persepolis, we could simply plunder it and get the money we need. For moment, I think the biggest obstacle would be this Clinton guy. He will more formidable that Darius the Third.

Waver: Well, regardless, I think it is best that Assassin was eliminated right off the bat. I mean, both of you seem like the type to face their enemies head-on. I believe it is better for us for the Servant who would use deceptive tactics such as sneak attacks and devious tricks to fight his battles to be out of the running.

Rider: *Grabs TV to look closely* We could get some good use with these tomahawk things too.

Assassin: *Shows Waver the food catalogue* Ooh! We could get some good mapo tofu in this restaurant. And then this big steak that is said to be made with the finest of natural ingredients! *Drools with stars in her eyes*

Waver: Saber, Lancer, Archer, the three great knight Classes! Not to mention Berserker whose sole purpose is to break things who is going to wreck that Noble Phantasm of yours! That just leaves Caster to worry about. If only we could find out what is true identity is, we could—

Rider: *Stands up* How was Assassin killed? Tell me, who was it that took him down? You saw it right?

Waver: It was most definitely Tohsaka's Servants. It was brutal, first the Lancer, I believe threw his spear right on Assassin's hand. That was first blow, but the other Servant, his brilliant appearance, his quick attacks, everything was gold and bright and flashy. It all happened so fast, I could really tell—

Rider: You fool! *Flicks his forehead* If we are to fight someone, it would the victor or victors of the other battles between the Servants. Why weren't you paying attention to how he won? Well, it matters not. Does anything else strike you about the flashy gold man or the mysterious Lancer or how they fought the battle?

Waver: B-But it was the middle of the night! And it was all over in a second. *Rider has his hand ready for another powerful flick and Waver covers his forehead* H-Hey Rider, Assassin, Servants usually have one Noble Phantasm, right?

Rider: Yes, of course, that's the rule. But the quantity is not the correct way to conceptualize a Noble Phantasm. As I'm sure you already know, a Noble Phantasm is a physical manifestation of a Hero's legend or most famous tale. Sometimes, it may be a specific ability or special method of attack.

Waver: So then, is there a Noble Phantasm capable of throwing swords at an opponent? Or perhaps a Noble Phantasm that can throw a spear at great speeds?

Rider: A sword that makes copies of itself and a spear that can be thrown at great speeds, really? It is a possibility, that still qualifies as Noble Phantasms.

Waver then thought back to the golden Servant's method of attack.

Waver: _But wait, those swords aren't copies. Each of them had a completely different shape._

Rider: Oh forget it. We'll just have to discover each of our enemies' identities as we encounter them.

Assassin: So then we improvise? Because I could always observe the Servants considering that I have a high ranking Presence Concealment skill as an Assassin.

Rider: Improvise yes and your suggestion is good. We would appreciate some recon work. Anyways…

It was then Rider slaps hard on Waver's back. He couldn't feel his back after that as he coughs.

Waver: Do you guys really think that would be wise?

Rider: Yes. Actually, it would be more fun. Food, sex, sleep, and war!

Assassin: Especially food!

Rider: Whatever you do, you should always enjoy it to the fullest. That is the secret of life. *Laughs and stands up* All right! Let's go see if we could find some entertainment outside. We ride forth, boy, Assassin! Prepare yourself!

Waver: Um… Ride forth?

Assassin: To where exactly?

Rider: Well, somewhere, we'll go anywhere.

Waver: Oh come on now!

Rider: Face it, you can't have been the only one watching Tohsaka.

Assassin: He is right Master. Considering that the Tohsakas are one of the three main families, it would most likely be the obvious course of action for the Masters to set up familiars to keep watch of them.

Rider: Correct! And the news of the Assassin's death must be spreading to them by now. The others are going to spring into action but we will crush each of them as we find them.

Waver: Go find and crush them all? It's not going to be that Assassin, especially since there are double the Servants now.

Rider: I am Rider! My speed far exceeds that of any other Servant I will face in this war.

Assassin: And I am Assassin, my stealth can even exceed the other Assassin and my attacks are not to be taken lightly with.

Waver: _That's right. Murasame, the blade that can kill any living thing even with the smallest cut._

Rider then unsheathed his sword as it glows in order to summon his chariot.

Waver: Wait! No, no, no, you'll blow up the entire house!

Meanwhile, Kirei Kotomine went to the church as it is a neutral sanctuary. According to the plan, after the death of a face of Assassin, he is to go to the church and request sanctuary from his father, the overseer of the Grail War, Risei Kotomine, who is also a part of the plan with Tohsaka.

Kirei: Father, is this church being watched?

Risei: Of course not. This place has been declared as a neutral sanctuary. The Holy Church will censure any Master who defies this decree. Also… Rider entered here earlier and no one saw her which is good.

At this point, Kirei mentally smirked at this. Rider is very quiet and sometimes he wouldn't notice that she was really there at all. Usually, he would find her talking to Calico Cat or some other animals that would be near her. But after some time of observance, she is anything but shy as he would initially thought of her. When Lancer tried to flirt with her, which he believed was a part of his mischievous nature, she would approach the act confidently as she disses him off, surprising Tokiomi, Lancer, himself, and even Archer. There is also the fact that she would help people despite not wanting help in return. She is also very friendly, bright, and a fast learner. When she would accompany Tokiomi to see his daughter Rin, she would help out with her magecraft. She didn't know much about it but after observing Rin practicing, she was able to understand it and help her out, yet again surprising Tokiomi.

Risei: She is quite the mysterious girl, don't you think?

Kirei: Yes…

Rider: I am anything but mysterious. *Materializes*

Kirei: Rider… I was wondering where you were.

Rider: I knew where you were going from the start, so I thought I should go ahead while Assassin did his work.

Kirei: Speaking of which, Assassin, post a guard here to keep watch at all times just to be sure that no one is watching.

Assassin 1: Yes, understood. *Materializes*

Kirei: Tell me, who was observing the battle?

Assassin 2: Before the battle took place, I sensed the presence of familiars belonging to four different Masters.

Risei: Two days ago, I was able to confirm the summoning of the second Caster and second Saber. Then, strangely, just a bit earlier, I just received a notice of an Avenger Class Servant being summoned.

Kirei: Fifteen Servants? It's already bad enough with there being double the servants in this war. No offense Rider.

Risei: Regardless, all of the Holy Grail War Servants should now have arrived and the fighting will begin shortly.

Kirei: One is unaccounted for.

Rider: He's right. There should have been five watching like we would suspect Master.

Assassin 2: At this point in the war, observing the 3 main family's estates would be the obvious course of action to Masters.

Assassin 3: That's right, if they can't even think to do that, it would never begin to occur to them to worry the existence of us Assassins. *Laughs*

Assassin 4: We spirits of the shadows shall sneak up behind those Masters who believe Assassin to be dead.

All Assassins: We shall sneak up behind them and this time, we shall become true shadows in the darkness.

A great majority of all faces of Assassin Hassan appeared through the darkness in the church.

Risei: The battle for the Grail has begun. At last, it is time for the Fourth Holy Grail War to begin. These tired old eyes of mine will finally see a wondrous miracle.

Kirei merely looked at the floor, feeling no sense of fulfillment in this. He took a look at Rider who is sitting silently on the bench. Again, he sees his own daughter Caren in place of Rider.

Kirei: _Why does she remind me so much of her of all people? Is there a reason for Rider being here?_

 **The Streets of Fuyuki**

Kariya Matou woke up in a random alleyway in an abandoned part of the city. The reason he is there is because he couldn't stand sleeping under the roof the Matou Estate and he can't go back to his old apartment as his landlord wouldn't recognize him.

Berserker: Sleeping out here isn't really the most comfortable thing. It was uncomfortable of hearing our fellow Berserker's roars even if he is dematerialized.

He turned to see Berserker, the sane one that it. She revealed to him her true name: Maka Albarn. A nice name he thought. Behind her is a young man, who is somehow sleeping soundly on the dirty mattress happens to be Berserker's scythe. He is about the same age as her, with white hair swept on one side, red eyes, and shark-like teeth. He is wearing a black head band, a black leather jacket with an orange T-shirt underneath, light brown pants, and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles resembling his teeth. The expression on his face always seemed to be lazy, droopy, and somewhat uninterested, but despite that, Kariya could tell that he could strike at any moment. He was surprised by the fact that Berserker's scythe could turn into a person when they exited the Matou house the previous night. Berserker explained that it is a natural ability. He introduced himself as Soul Eater Evans. In the time that he met him, he had shown quite a rebellious streak but is more than willing to follow him because Soul called him 'a cool guy.'

Kariya, however, didn't feel like one but appreciated the sentiment. Although, there is also fact that he didn't appreciate Soul saying that he looked like 'a guy who just came out of a concentration camp with something eating him apart from the inside and out.' At first, he was considering to summon the mad Berserker to teach him a lesson but Maka beat him to the punch by dealing a blow to Soul's head with a book, leaving a dent. It made him feel better but wondered about where the book came from.

The previous night, he spoke with Sakura for the last time before leaving. When Maka met her, she made a promise to Sakura that she will keep Kariya safe. Maka and Soul were asking about himself and Sakura and about the crest worms inside of them. They were utterly disgusted when Kariya explained it to them. This made them think before looking at Kariya with determined eyes that no matter what happens, Maka and Soul will save Sakura. This touched Kariya as he hugged them both tightly.

 **Elsewhere**

 **Hotel Room**

Kayneth was watching the news on TV. He was bored but something was of interest as he saw the latest news report. In the vicinity of the TV was Sola-Ui who was on a chair, Lancer was by the windows keeping watch of anything, and Archer was sketching something until the news report.

Reporter: In other news, a mysterious banner was posted on the top of city hall. The police confirmed that it was posted around after midnight last night. A symbol is on the banner and policed believed it to be some form of gang symbol yet is has not been confirmed without any further evidence. For now, the police will dub the person responsible as Banner Man.

Archer: Aw, what!? Banner Man!? What's with this place and the sucky monikers?

Kayneth: Is that what you were doing out last night Archer!?

Archer: Yeah, so?

Kayneth: You could've exposed yourself to the other Master!

Archer: Don't worry, no one saw me. I double-checked it.

Kayneth: What was the purpose of doing that anyway?

Archer: It's a passion that I have anyway. You see, sometimes, people need a symbol of hope to look up to. My art is like that.

Kayneth didn't appreciate it as Archer already took all of his spare canvases. At first it didn't affect him at all since it is for the purpose of the summoning Rituals but now it's becoming a nuisance. Meanwhile, Archer did reveal his name to be Delsin Rowe. As expected, Kayneth, Sola-Ui, and Lancer did not recognize the name. It confused them as further research bore no fruit. Delsin explained to them that it is because of the fact that he is a hero in a parallel world which would satisfy their curiosity as it is the only relevant answer to the question.

 **Fuyuki Airport**

Irisviel, Saber, and Caster finally arrived in Fuyuki City.

Irisviel: Oh my! So this is where Kiritsugu is born? Saber, Caster, what do you both think of the journey through the sky?

Exiting the plane revealed both Caster and Saber both in formal black suits. They both give off some professionalism.

Caster: Honestly, I think I've experienced this before. I must've been bored of it in my life.

Saber: It was really nothing to speak of. It was far simpler than I have actually anticipated.

Irisviel: Yes, well I suppose that flying must be nothing special to real heroes, right?

Caster: Actually, one of my Noble Phantasms happen to involve flying.

Saber: No, that's not it. All Servants receive knowledge of the modern world upon materialization. I can even pilot this airplane with ease.

Irisviel: Wait… You can fly an airplane and you can actually fly.

Caster: To answer that, I

Saber: My Riding Skill allows me to command any beast or vehicle except Phantasmal or Divine Beasts. Once I put the saddle between my legs and take the reins, I am in control.

Irisviel: 'Put the saddle between your legs and take the reins'? *giggles*

Caster joined in to the giggle fest.

Saber: What is it? Did I say something amusing?

Irisviel: No, nothing.

Caster: Yeah, nothing really. It so doesn't have anything to do with your explanation of your Riding Skill.

The trio and a group of Einzbern maids went through the airport and doing the legal process of entering another country. Apparently, Saber and Caster can't enter spirit form, which Irisviel is glad of since she enjoys finding clothes for them to wear. They were all getting strange looks from people. It is inevitable since the Einzberns have qualities that are not human, Saber is wearing a suit despite her gender, and that Caster is a teenager with a scar over his right eye. Right now, they are in the back of the car heading towards their destination. Irisviel is taking in all of the sights.

Irisviel: This place is so very alive!

Saber: Kiritsugu is supposed to arrive here in Japan already, wasn't he?

Irisviel: That's right, twelve hours before us. But don't worry, he will find us as soon as the time is right. For now, we just keep an eye on things so that we can act when the time comes. We've come all this way, I'd like to enjoy the city before the fighting starts.

Caster: Are you sure about that Irisviel? We should focus upon getting a base set up somewhere and plan things with Master Kiritsugu.

Irisviel: Well, yes Caster, I suppose you are right about that. But it's such a waste, we've come all this way to such an exciting place. That and… *Pauses a little before blushing a bit* It's my very first time travelling.

At that fact stated, Caster and Saber looked at Irisviel in surprise.

Caster: _Her first time travelling? Does that mean-?_

Irisviel: This is the first time I have ever ventured out in the world outside the confines of my home.

Saber: Are you implying that you've been inside that castle your entire life?

Irisviel: *Nods* You see, I was a puppet created specifically for the Holy Grail War. Of course, it doesn't mean I am wholly ignorant. Kiritsugu brought me movies, videos, and pictures and he has tried in every way to teach me everything he could about the outside world. But this is the first time I have ever actually been able to see it with my own eyes. And so please, forgive me, I got overly excited!

After hearing her story, Saber and Caster looked at one another and nodded to each.

Saber: Please stop the car.

The maid pulled the car over to the side of the road as Irisviel was confused by this.

Saber: Walking through the city can be a brand new experience for me too. *Exits car*

Caster: Perhaps maybe being in the city can jog my old memories up and remember what I was like in life. Chances are, I could've been born around this era. *Exits car too*

Saber: It is a knight's duty to serve his escort. I shall do my very best. *Removes glove and holds her hand out.* Come with me.

Caster: I may not be a knight, but still, as a Servant, it would be within the interests of my escort to serve. *Holds out his hand*

Irisviel smiled and took their hands as they explored the city.

Meanwhile, at a motel, Kiritsugu is meeting up with an associate, Maiya Hisau. She has all of Kiritsugu's guns that he entrusted her with. Maiya then showed her footage of Assassin's death. She suspected that the battle is a ruse. She revealed that Assassin's Master is Kirei Kotomine to which Kiritsugu tensed at. Kiritsugu ordered Maiya to set up a familiar just far enough for the overseer to not see it. There is also the fact that of Kirei's other Servant, to which they can't identify, which further raises suspicion considering that every Master has summoned two Servants. Kiritsugu felt saddened and worried about his family but Maiya convinced him to focus by showing her affection despite Kiritsugu refusing it.

 **Fuyuki Beach**

After a day of sightseeing, Irisviel, Caster, and Saber arrived at the beach where they could see the moon in the distance just above the far reaches of the sea. It was quite the beautiful sight as it amazes Irisviel. She describes it as "a mirror that reflects the night sky". She even went down to play by the water as both Saber and Caster watch her enjoy the new experience.

Irisviel: It's fun to walk around a strange and wondrous new town accompanied by a pair of gallant gentlemen.

Caster: Do you really believe me to be a gallant? I know Saber is, but me?

Saber: And do you think that we make an acceptable pair of gentlemen escorts.

Irisviel: You are both absolutely perfect, Saber, Caster. You two are the best knight and magician that a girl could ever ask for.

Saber: You honor me, your Highness. *Knightly bow*

Caster: We appreciate the sentiment. *Formal Bow*

Irisviel looked on at the sea which brought a question to her mind.

Irisviel: Saber, do you like the sea?

Saber: I suppose… I don't really know. In my time and country, the sea was a source of attacks by barbarians from the mainland. I never felt any affection for it and often hated it.

Irisviel: I feel kind of bad. You're a girl just as I am, but when you were King Arthur, you never had the luxury of enjoying simple things like this, did you?

Saber: *Shook her head* So what about your desires? Surely you would prefer to have Kiritsugu escort your around town today, would you?

Irisviel: Of course I would, but he couldn't. It would only cause some pain and suffering.

This surprises both Servants. What kind of past did Kiritsugu have?

Caster: Wait, does he not enjoy being around you?

Irisviel: When he's happy, for some reason, it seems to cause him pain.

They were processing what Irisviel said and tried to figure out what to make of it. Both Servants then felt a wave of mana. They approached Irisviel to inform her.

Irisviel: An enemy Servant?

Caster: Yes. Two of them to be exact.

Saber: And they are making their presence known from the shadows. About a hundred meters ahead.

Caster: But it seems that they are inviting us to battle.

Irisviel: How thoughtful. They wish to decide on a battle field. Shall we take them up on their invitation?

Caster: I have actually wanted to fight.

Saber: I'd like nothing better.

 **Fuyuki Bridge**

On top of the Fuyuki Bridge, Rider, Assassin, and Waver are waiting on top of it. Well, for Waver, it's that he is holding for dear life.

Waver: Come on, Rider, Assassin, let's get down from here! Right now! Take me down!

Rider: But why? This is a nearly perfect vantage point for surveying the whole land.

Waver: I'm leaving! No wait! Take me back down. I can't handle this.

Assassin: Are you really that afraid of heights, Master?

Rider: Yeah. And waiting is a large part in war.

Waver: I want to go. I want to go back to England.

Rider: I told you not to be in such a damn hurry. You see? Everything is beginning to unfold down there. *Laughs* This is going to be a lot of fun.

Assassin: Rider? If it won't be much trouble, shall I get a closer look so that Master Waver can see through my eyes?

Rider: Of course, it would also help if he can analyze the enemy Servants.

 **Fuyuki Docks**

The trio made it to the source of the large mana spike.

Voice: Welcome. I've spent the entire day searching the city for two worthy foes for me and my associate. Everyone is hiding away, slinking in their holes.

Voice 2: And it would seem that both of you have accepted our offer.

In front of them is Lancer and Archer.

Lancer: *To Saber* That pure energy surrounding you, I assume that you are the Servant Saber correct?

Archer: *To Caster* And I believe that you are Caster? I sense a high amount of mana emanating from you.

Saber: Indeed I am, and I presume that you are the one that is called Lancer.

Caster: And by process of elimination, you are of the Archer class, correct?

Lancer: Being unable to honorably name myself to my opponents in combat troubles me more than I can describe. I have a strong dislike to these rules.

Archer: That may be so Lancer, but I guess you drew the short end of the stick.

Without a moment later, Saber and Caster materialized into their battle clothes of which is what they wore when first summoned.

Irisviel: Saber, Caster, be careful, I can use my healing magic as combat support, but more than that…

Saber: Just leave Lancer to me.

Caster: Then I guess that means I have to deal with Archer then. Although, there is the case with their Master, whoever it is.

Saber: Yes, he has not shown himself. They must be plotting something. Watch yourself. And Irisviel, Caster, I trust that you both will watch my back?

Irisviel: Very well, I will Saber. Bring us victory in this fight!

Caster: Who's to say that I won't? I mean, what are friends for after all?

Saber: Then we shall win without fail.

 **In the Shadows (With Kariya)**

Berserker: Master Kariya! Saber and Caster are fighting with Lancer and Archer! Shall we join in?

Kariya: No not yet. We must wait until either Tokiomi's Archer or Lancer shows up. When either or both show up, then you and the other Berserker will jump in and take them out. If they don't, then you have my full permission to take the four of them out.

Soul: *Smirks* Now this is getting interesting.

 **On the Crane**

Rider is currently observing the battle between the two pairs of Servants.

Rider: _Finally, the Holy Grail War will commence. I hope that they are at least a bit interesting to fight._

 **Elsewhere in the docks**

Assassin is using her Presence Concealment skill to keep watch of the Servants. She is using her eyes for her Master Waver to see through in order to witness the battle and analyze them.

 **Shipping Crates**

The mysterious Avenger Class Servant is hiding in one of the crates for her to hide out in. She took in the intensity in the air as a battle is about to commence between the Servants.

 **Nearby Ship**

The Green Saber felt a disturbance in the Force.

Saber: Only the beginning, this battle has.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spearhead and Smokehead

The face-off between the four heroes is filled with intense stares and the killing intent poisoned the atmosphere. Saber and Irisviel felt some kind of swaying force coming from Lancer. They were able to shrug it off.

Saber: You have a charm spell.

Lancer: Apologies. I'm afraid it is a little curse that I was born with. There is nothing that can be done about it. Blame it on my birth or perhaps you prefer the fact that you were born a woman.

Archer: I have to say, that little charming curse really got to the ladies when we were exploring town. Both of us had to enter spirit form just to get away.

Caster: _What a troublesome skill._

Saber: Surely you don't actually believe that a pleasant face and a charming swagger will save you from the bite of my blade, spearman.

Lancer: I certainly hope not, it would spoil the fun. I see now the tales of the Saber class' resistance to magic are true. Very well, I prefer not to kill a girl who is throwing herself at me. It would soil my reputation. I am pleased that my first opponent is made from stern stuff.

Saber: Oh? So what you desire is a fair fight? I consider myself fortunate to encounter such a proud and strong hero.

Lancer: Then let us… begin.

Caster: Also, it would be interesting to see a Servant with a high prowess of magic to face a Servant of long-range combat.

Archer: Well… I don't know about that. *Uncoils chain* I happen to have some close-range abilities.

Irisviel merely looked on as the four Servants begin fighting. Between Saber and Lancer, they exchanged blows with a sword and two spears respectively. Between Caster and Archer, Caster uses a shield of magic in order to block Archer's chains from hurting him. Archer then began shooting smoke-related attacks on him which were blocked too. Meanwhile, Kiritsugu and Maiya were looking at the awesome battle, unknown to them that other spectators were checking the battle out too in astonishment. Maiya was ordered to circle around the docks and take a vantage point to survey the battlefield while Kiritsugu would position himself around the west side so that they can hide from the Servants and the crane.

Kiritsugu: Now, let's see what you can do, my adorable king of knights and amnesiac Caster.

As the battle progresses, each Servant in their own battles are analyzing their opponents along with every observer. Saber is wondering which of Lancer's spears is his Noble Phantasm and is wondering what his true identity is. Lancer is having trouble with Saber's invisible sword as a cut was inflicted on his face. Without knowing the true length of the sword, he cannot make judgements in his dodges. Caster is analyzing Archer's Smoke abilities as he saw that he can absorb smoke from any fire and ends up filling his reserves and heals him. He mentally smirks at this as he knows that this ability could be the most… useful to him in combat. Finally, Archer is wondering in his mind as he looks at Caster. He knows that he is from a parallel world according to his modern attire. He could tell that Caster's abilities look to be biological just like his Conduit Gene. Meanwhile, Kiritsugu and Maiya are in position for surveying the field. Kiritsugu is looking everywhere until he sees a figure on top of the warehouse looking over the battle with the heat-detecting scope on his sniper rifle. He switched to a night vision scope to get a good aim at him. After confirming, he decided to notify Maiya.

Kiritsugu: *Speaks into comlink* Maiya! Northeast of Saber, Caster, and Iri. On the roof of that warehouse. It's Lancer and Archer's Master. Can you see him?

Maiya, on her end, was looking over at the warehouse but couldn't get a sign of the enemy Master.

Maiya: Negative. I can't see him from my position.

Kiritsugu: Understood. I'll take him out from here.

A sudden rush of wind was felt by Kiritsugu as he was preparing to shoot the enemy Master. He turned to the source towards the crane with his sniper rifle. When he looked at the unknown enemy with his night vision scope, he saw a familiar black silhouette.

Kiritsugu: Assassin?

Then he heard Maiya gasp.

Kiritsugu: Maiya! What is it?

Maiya: There's a… Servant.

Kiritsugu: Where!?

Maiya: 3 meters from me.

Kiritsugu: Does it show any signs of harm?

Maiya: She doesn't.

Kiritsugu: She?

Maiya: Kiritsugu… This Servant is just a girl. She's only 14.

Kiritsugu was very surprised by this. He was surprised by his own Caster Servant to be young at sixteen years old but the fact that a fourteen year old girl would be summoned is something that is beyond imagination for him.

 **Church Basement**

Kirei: There is activity in the warehouse district in the mouth of the Mion River. It seems that the first battle has finally begun.

In front of Kirei is a magical communication device that he uses to communicate with his Master Tokiomi.

Tokiomi: Not the first battle. To the others, this would be the second battle Kirei.

Kirei: It would appear that Lancer, Archer, Saber, and Caster are the combatants in this battle.

Tokiomi: Can you ascertain their statuses through Assassin's eyes?

Kirei: With ease… Saber's formidable abilities are especially high. Most of her parameters are ranked A or higher on the standard scale.

Tokiomi: I see. It's no wonder they are considered the strongest class. Saber likely presents a greater threat than Lancer, Archer, and Caster. Can you see other Masters?

Kirei: There's only one person besides the Servants who is out in the open invisible to Assassin. She's standing next to Saber and Caster. It's a woman with silver hair.

Tokiomi: That means that Lancer and Archer's Master is wise enough to remain hidden from view and that he is not a novice. He understands the rules of the Holy Grail War. Wait a minute… A silver-haired woman?

Kirei: Yes. Caucasian, silver hair, red eyes. Very unusual. She doesn't seem at all human.

Tokiomi: An Einzbern homunculus? It seems that they created another artificial Master. I thought that the only pawn Jubstacheit had on the board was Kiritsugu Emiya. It would appear I was wrong.

Kirei: So that woman is the Einzbern Master?

Tokiomi: Either way, she is going to be a critical factor throughout the rest of the Grail War. Kirei, keep a close eye on her.

Kirei: Agreed, I shall keep one Assassin on her at all times.

 **Warehouse District (Kiritsugu's Location)**

Maiya: I see Assassin, but I thought he is dead. Why is he here?

Maiya was looking at Assassin through her scope. She is being wary of Rider who is uncomfortably close to her. In her mind, the Servant reminds her of her own past as a child soldier. It sickened her stomach to know that a young child would be a Servant in a bloody war.

Kiritsugu: I knew something had to be up. *Looks at battle* Let's see how it plays out. Continue to observe Assassin and stay wary of Rider. I will watch Lancer and Archer.

Maiya: I will launch an attack on Assassin and then when I have him distracted, you can take out Lancer and Archer's Master.

Kiritsugu: No, Maiya, I don't you to make any moves right now. Besides, Rider is keeping her eye on you and you are not equipped to fight Servants.

Maiya: Understood.

 **Battle**

After some time of battling, the section of the warehouse district they are in showed the signs of damage that the four Servants created.

Lancer: There is no honor in battle without a proper exchange of names but allow me to offer my regards. It's impressive for a woman to fight so hard without even breaking a sweat as she does it.

Archer: I have to say for a Caster, you sure are tough to face one of the three knight classes for this long. Your prowess in your magic is impressive to be quite honest.

Saber: You needn't be so humble, Lancer. Even without my knowing of your name, those words from a master of the spear, do me honor. I gratefully accept them.

Caster: Archer… I have to say that the feeling is mutual. Your use of smoke peaks my interest and I have to say that it is an impressive ability, although I feel as though there's more to you than meets the eye.

Kayneth: *Projects voice* That is enough fun for now, Lancer, Archer.

Irisviel: *Looks around* Lancer's… Master?

Kayneth: Do not allow this battle to go on. Saber is a formidable opponent and Caster is proven to be too. Eliminate them at once. You may use your Noble Phantasms.

As soon as the Master said that, the Einzbern team tensed up in attention.

Lancer: As you command, I will comply.

Archer: Well… This is going to be interesting. Besides, it was getting a little boring anyway.

Lancer then threw his short yellow spear down to the ground. He released the bind wrappings around the long red spear as he prepares to attack. At this point, Saber and Caster had the same thought: " _So the red spear is his Noble Phantasm?"_ At the same time, Archer is gathering up smoke up from nearby fires that he made during the battle.

Lancer: You heard the command, the time has come for us to kill you.

Archer: It was fun while it lasted but I'm afraid this is the end.

Lancer: Saber, are you using focused wind mana to keep your blade concealed? *Saber tensed* I see, I wager you have a very good reason to conceal your sword from me. I think the sword reveals your true name.

Saber: How unfortunate for you. I'm afraid you will never know the true name of my blade. I'll finish this before you get the chance.

Lancer: We'll see about that. I will discover whatever it is your hiding. Saber. Let's go Archer!

Archer: Onto the fray we go!

Lancer and Archer dashed forward towards Saber and Caster. Saber went in front to block Lancer's attack while Caster threw a fireball at Archer to keep him back. What they saw was as soon as the red spear struck Saber's sword, part of it was revealed. Lancer got a good look at the sword as Saber couldn't believe that the magical wind around it is coming apart. Lancer threw his attacks towards Saber relentlessly as her sword was struck many times and the appearance became more visible for all to see. Caster would've interfered but Archer was keeping him at bay with constant physical attacks with his chain causing Caster to go on the defensive with his bubble shield. Then Archer himself dashed forward before turning into literal ash. He wrapped the chain around Caster's leg and threw him towards where Saber is at. Caster recovered quickly and stood with his back to Saber as they both stared down at their respective opponents.

Saber: _That red spear is chipping away at the invisible air._

Lancer: I figured out the length of your blade now so I needn't be worried about being struck by you anymore.

Archer: That bubble shield won't be much use if you think that you can hide behind it forever.

Caster: _Damn! He has yet to reveal his Noble Phantasm and I am starting to run out of tricks. I'm gonna need to pull out another power if I'm going to turn this thing around._

The onslaught kept going as planned for Lancer and Archer, however, Saber and Caster both had their own plan with just the brief eye contact they made.

Saber: _He wields a formidable weapon but we have ways to counter it_.

Caster: _Archer is no joke. He can easily bypass my defense by turning himself into literal ash._

Both enemy Servants rushed towards them. They imagined in their minds of how it will play out as they rush them. Lancer would rush with his spear ready to stab Saber's side while Archer would rush Caster and Ash Dash behind him if he puts up his bubble shield. But what they won't expect is that Lancer's spear would bounce off the Saber's armor. This would leave Lancer wide open along with Archer who is distracted in getting past Caster after using his dash. Saber would then cut down either Lancer or Archer at that point and Caster using his fireball at a close range to the other one, giving them the win.

They proceeded with the plan but Saber's blood was spilt. It fell apart as Caster noticed it and was sent flying towards the metal crates by Archer who struck him with a shockwave created from when he unexpectedly jumped up way up into the sky before freefalling straight to the ground to make an explosion of ash. (Orbital Drop) Irisviel noticed it and healed them so that they can continue. They were confused as to why Saber's armor was pierced. They noticed that the armor wasn't damaged at all. At this point, they know what work is at play.

Saber: So that's it. I know the secret of your spear, Lancer.

Lancer: Oh?

Caster: The red spear… It's function is to cancel out anything powered with magic, am I correct?

Archer: Wow. I didn't notice that. So Saber's armor is powered with magic, huh?

Lancer: Well, if you were counting on it to protect you, you should surrender now Saber.

Archer: That goes for you too Caster. Lancer's spear can pierce that bubble of yours along with all your magic.

Caster: That move you did. Was that your Noble Phantasm?

Archer: Yes… The Orbital Drop. It's an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm that launches me into the air before I drop full speed to the ground and cause an explosion of ash.

Saber: Don't think that simply bypassing our defense capabilities will give you guys the upper hand in this fight.

Saber then took off the magical armor and she is without any armor.

Saber: If I cannot block your blade, I need only kill you before it strikes. Prepare to die, Lancer.

Caster: Then I guess that I am forced to bring out yet another ability from my arsenal.

Lancer: A bold move, you're betting everything on a single strike. You're attempting to overcome the disadvantage of your broken armor with the advantages you gain by abandoning it. Excellent, a courageous decision. I like it, it's audacious and bold. But I'm afraid, in this case, that it is a foolish move Saber.

Archer: Another ability? I wonder what it is. I hope it is something interesting.

Saber: We shall see. You can tell me your opinion again after my next attack.

Caster: You won't be remembering this.

At that moment, Lancer slipped on the ground. Saber then unleashed _Strike Air_ to dash towards Lancer. Caster's good eye glowed yellow while looking at Archer. Archer only stared in confusion at Caster as Caster himself fell to the ground unconscious. Archer could then see only darkness. Back to Lancer, he threw up something from the ground as it is revealed to be the yellow spear he discarded earlier as its bindings are being unwrapped. Lancer had a smirk on his face as he grabs it and prepares to strike. Saber saw that this is Noble Phantasm too and turned her body to avoid a fatal blow. What happened is that both Servants cut each other's arms but Saber's cut hit a tendon so she couldn't move her hand as she rolled on the ground. Caster woke back up and saw the event that transpired. Archer woke up with confusion.

 **Fuyuki Bridge**

Rider: This is extremely bad.

Waver: W-What is?

Rider: Lancer and Archer has begun their ultimate attack. They intend to end the battle here.

Waver: Wouldn't that be a lot better for us?

Rider: *Stomps the metal and Waver cowers* You idiot! What are you talking about? I wanted to sit back and watch until we saw a few more Masters fight but at this rate, Saber and Caster may just fall and then it would be too late.

Waver: Too late for what? I mean the plan was to attack until they fight a few more battles and weakened each other.

Rider: I have to admit that I hoped that at least one other Servant would've been sent out and answer Lancer and Archer's challenge because of course it would be much faster to fight them all together than to seek them out one by one.

Waver: You want to fight them together?

Rider: Indeed. Rarely does one have the extraordinary chance to exchange blows with great heroes from another time and to fight as many as twelve of them since we have Assassin with us, I'd hate to miss out on a single one. Just observe Saber, Caster, Archer, and Lancer, all four of them are strong valiant warriors whom I would face in an all-out battle. I cannot allow a single one of them to die.

Waver: But isn't that the whole point!? The Grail War's objective is to kill one another, isn't it!?

Rider: *Flicks his forehead* To win but never to destroy, to subjugate but never to humiliate, that is truly a good and honorable conquest. *Unsheathes sword and summons Gordius Wheel* Now we will watch no longer! We shall join the fray boy! Let us go!

Waver: You stupid idiot! What you're doing is totally insane!

Rider: If you really don't approve, then why don't you just stay here and observe? Call back Assassin if you want.

Waver: No I'll go! Just take me with you dammit!

Rider: Excellent! That is mine and Assassin's Master! *Laughs*

 **Warehouse District**

With blood dripping from Saber and Lancer, they both checked their wounds. Caster and Archer walked towards their respective partners to check up on them.

Caster: Saber! Are you okay?

Saber: They cut a tendon, I couldn't move my thumb.

Lancer: Good counter. You aren't going to make this easy for me are you? But I like your indomitable spirit.

Archer: You okay Lancer? You took a bad cut there.

Lancer: I'll be fine, but what about you? What happened back there, you didn't even help.

Archer: I don't know myself, everything went black for me for a few seconds.

Caster smirked when he heard this. Saber merely looked at Caster's smile and was going to ask him.

Kayneth: Stop talking to each other and get working you fools! Finish them! What are you waiting for?

Lancer's wound healed.

Lancer: My Master, much appreciated.

Saber: Irisviel, I require healing.

Irisviel: I have, I've already done it. I did it. The healing worked, I'm certain of it. Saber you should already be fully healed. I don't understand!

Lancer: It was very sharp of you to figure out that my Gae Dearg could penetrate any armor. But… It was foolish of you to abandon it. *Kicks up yellow spear* Had you not done so, my Gae Buidhe would not have gotten you.

Saber: I see, you wield a cursed spear which leaves devastating wounds that could never heal. I should have realized it sooner. A red spear that destroys magic, a cursed yellow spear, and beneath the right eye, a mole that enchants women. First of the knights of Fianna, Diarmuid of the Love Spot. Never did I think I would have the honor of facing you in battle.

Lancer: Such is a sublime pleasure of the Holy Grail War but it's I, to have the distinct honor here. No hero summoned in the service by the Holy Grail could ever mistake that golden blade. To face the legendary King of Knights in battle and land even a single glancing blow. It's extraordinary, I must not be too bad. Now that we have exchanged names, we can conduct our battle honorably as knights should. Or does this displease you after losing usage of an arm?

Saber then put her armor back on as she held her sword to the enemy Servants with Caster ready with a smirk on his face showing great confidence. There is a hidden message behind that smirk which everyone could tell that he is up to something.

Saber: You jest, it is humiliating that you would show much concern over such a scratch.

Lancer: *Stance* Prepare yourself Saber. This time you're mine!

Saber: Only if I fail to deliver the first decisive strike Lancer.

Archer: Get ready Caster! I don't know what that was but you're going down!

Caster: I'd like to see you try. *Smug grin is visible*

A thunder bolt struck in the space between the four Servants as a chariot, driven by Rider landed on that space on the ground. Every spectator looked at Rider as he held his arms out as if welcoming something.

Rider: All of you, sheathe your weapons for you're in the presence of a king! I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors, in this battle for the Holy Grail, I am of the Rider Class of Servants.

Everyone is looking on at shock of the sudden appearance and announcement of Rider.

 **Thanks for waiting. As I promised, I am giving two stats. HEre are Akame and Delsin's stats**

Servant: Assassin

Master: Waver Velvet

Identity: Akame

Series: Akame ga Kill

Sex: Female

Strength: A

Endurance: A

Agility: B+

Mana: D

Luck: B (Just for funsies)

Noble Phantasm: B+

Class Skills

Presence Concealment

A: Akame has the ability to hide herself from enemies and will only be detected by the Presence Detection Skill

Personal Skills

Instinct

A: Akame's instincts in battle are what are known to be great fights. Her instincts allow her to fight and predict her enemy's movements. This complements with Eye of the Mind.

Eye of the Mind (True)

A: She is able to analyze all abilities when she witnesses them.

Battle Continuation

A: As an Assassin of great conviction and endurance, she will continue on into her battle and complete her duty at all costs.

Noble Phantasm

One-Cut Kill Murasame: (Anti-Unit: B+) The deadly Imperial Arms that will kill her enemies with one cut. When she cuts her enemies, it will send a cursed poison and it will spread to the heart and kills them.

Demon Mode: (Self: A+) In order to activate this, Akame must cut herself with Murasame and enter her Demon Mode. Her base stats will got up one rank and any stats at A will go to A+.

Servant: Archer

Master: Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald

Identity: Delsin Rowe

Series: Infamous Second Son

Sex: Male

Strength: B

Endurance: B

Agility: C

Mana: A

Luck: B (Just for funsies)

Class Skill

Independent Action: The ability to continue on in the world without a contract.

C: Delsin can last long for about one or two days without a mana source.

Magic Resistance

B: Delsin can tolerate magic that is ranked equal or lower than Magic Resistance.

Personal Skills

Power Sponge

A+: Delsin's main ability as he can copy the powers of others by touching their hands. The only exception is that he must develop it if he wants to get stronger. Also, he can use one power at a time. If he wants to change, he must find a source of that power.

Smoke Manipulation

A: Delsin is a Master of the Smoke Powers, even better than Hank Daughtry when he received it.

Neon

A: Delsin is a Master of the Neon Powers, even better than Fetch when she received it.

Video

A: Delsin is a Master of the Video Powers, even better than Eugene when he received it.

Concrete

B: Delsin is a Master of the Concrete Powers, only slightly better than Augustine when she received it.

Rapid Healing

A: If given moments of reprieve, Delsin's wounds will heal quickly.

Noble Phantasm

Orbital Drop: (Anti-Army: A) Delsin dematerializes into three balls of smoke which propell upwards. Upon reaching a specific height, Delsin rematerializes and rapidly falls down, exploding into smoke and embers upon contact with the surface.

Radiant Sweep: (Anti-Army: A) he concentrates neon energy into himself and then bursts, shooting beams in all directions, producing a massive explosion.

Hellfire Swarm: (Anti-Army: A) he summons both angels and demons, from the game Heaven's Hellfire, to swoop down and carpet bombing enemies.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Gathering of Heroes

The big announcement by Rider left pretty much everyone with mixed reactions. For the green Saber, he could only give an old chuckle. For the other Rider, she giggled a bit, much to Maiya's confusion considering her almost uninterested and blank expression. Waver's Assassin could only give a small smile. Avenger also gave a small smile as it reminds her of her own friends. Tokiomi's Lancer couldn't help but laugh. The sane Berserker can only sweat drop at this with her weapon. The same goes for the Servants within Rider's vicinity.

Waver: W-What the hell were you thinking announcing yourself like that you idiot!? *Gets flicked to the head*

Rider: Fate has brought us all together in this place to do battle for possession of the Holy Grail. But first, I would like to make a proposition… An offer… WHAT THINK OF YOU YIELDING THE HOLY GRAIL TO ME AND JOINING MY GLORIOUS AND INVINCIBLE ARMY! You would be treated as honorable allies, friends, and brothers in arms! Together we shall share the honor and glory of battle and the joy of world conquest!

Lancer: *Shakes his head* I'm afraid I must decline your offer. As tempting as that offer may be, I can only give the Grail to none but one man, my new avowed lord and Master, and not the likes of you, Rider!

Archer: As he said, very tempting offer Rider. But I am afraid that it is not my place to say what my allegiance is. I have an ideal that tells that I must stick with who I am with at all times.

Caster: Well… A very great speech Rider. I will give you a perfect score for guts and confidence but I must give you a zero for subtlety. Also I can't take you up on your offer on world conquest since I am not really interested.

Saber: Tell me Rider, did you interfere with our battle, rudely, merely to offer that ridiculous laughable plan of yours? This is a grave offense against my honor.

Rider: I am willing to give compensation—

Saber and Lancer: Enough!

Archer and Caster merely laughed.

Saber: And further, I am the rightful king of Britain, and not merely a knight of the realm. I can never lower myself to a mere retainer, even to a mighty king.

Rider: Oh! You are the king of Britain? That is quite a surprise! I would hardly have expected for the King of Knights to be a little girl!

Caster: _Aw crap. Rider just had to push her buttons, didn't he now?_

Saber: Then would you like a taste of this little girl's blade, King of Conquerors?

Rider: *Sighs* I suppose negotiations have failed. Such a terrible waste. What an awful shame.

Waver: RIDEEEERRRRR!

Through his scope, Kiritsugu was looking at the newcomer Servant. He could only sigh as he wondered how Rider could have ruled the world once. Waver was yelling at his Servant for his stupidity before he was interrupted.

Kayneth: So, you were the one who did it, huh? I've been wondering what twisted madness had invaded your psyche and compelled you to steal my relic. *Scoffs* I never even imagined that you yourself have been planning to enter the Holy Grail War, Waver Velvet. Now I know that you are not experienced in these matters. How would you like me to offer you a private lesson? What it really means to Mages to kill one another? I'll teach you all about the fear and pain involved in such noble endeavors. You should feel honored.

Waver is freaking out as the thought of being in pained struck him hard. He cowered with his head covered and tears flowing from his eyes. Assassin looked from afar to see his Master in great peril. In the short time they knew each other, she sees greatness in him when he mentioned how he entered the Grail War in order to prove to his classmates and teachers that he could become a great Magus through hard work instead of pedigree. She decided to make her presence known to everyone.

A katana stabbed into the ground near the chariot from the sky. Everyone became alerted of it as Assassin freefell from the sky and grabbed the katana before going into a stance.

Assassin: Magus! Do not insult my Master!

Waver: Assassin?

Rider: Well Assassin! I'm glad that you decide to show up and join the party!

Assassin approached Waver and applied a wet cloth on Waver's bruised forehead from where Rider flicked him.

Kayneth: You dare speak to me like that you lowly Servant!?

Assassin: Are you okay Master? *Smiles*

Waver couldn't believe it. Seeing Assassin smile at him when the situation is dire calmed him down. He blushed at the closeness of their faces. He felt a hand on his back as he looked to see Rider smiling at him too.

Rider: Magus who is speaking right now! Do I understand correctly that you believe that you were to be mine and possibly Assassin's Master rather than this boy we are sworn to serve?! That whole idea is absurd, laughable! Only one brave enough to ride into the battlefield standing at my side could ever hope to be my Master!

Assassin: And someone who believed that great change can happen deserves to be my Master!

Rider: A coward who lacks sufficient courage to show himself is nowhere close to being worthy of me! *Laughs*

Assassin: A man who looks down upon others and is willing to kill even his own students brings me sickness to my stomach! *Points her katana at Kayneth* I will have the pleasure to eliminating you from the War.

Kayneth is at his boiling point as Rider and Assassin humiliated him all in order to protect Waver.

Assassin: Feeling better Master?

Waver: Thank you so much Assassin, Rider! *Cries a bit*

Rider: *Looks at them and smiles* Of course! There are also others. They're out there skulking in the darkness, watching us!

Saber: What are you talking about Rider?

Caster: Saber, you should let the man explain.

Rider: *Thumbs up* Thank you for the input Caster. Saber, Caster, Lancer, and Archer, the skills and bravery you've shown were impressive, your duel was magnificent! Surely the sound of your blades and power and the fury of your battle called other Heroic Spirits here to bear witness and gain knowledge from your encounter. HEROIC SPIRITS, BORNE AGAIN FROM THE HOLY GRAIL, GATHER HERE NOW! THOSE TOO COWARDLY TO SHOW THEMSELVES HERE NOW TONIGHT WILL DRAW THE VISCIOUS SCORN OF ISKANDAR, KING OF CONQUERORS!

Meanwhile, Tokiomi is hearing this and knew that this going to lead to something bad. So did Kirei as they know that a certain Servant won't take kindly to Rider's message. Everyone sensed another presence as a golden materialization is visible to them.

Waver: Oh no… It's him!

Kayneth: One of the Servants that defeated Assassin?

The golden being materialized on top of the light pole

Archer: So… Two lesser beings dare to name themselves kings even in my royal presence.

Rider: I fail to see where the problems lie Servant for I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors known through all the lands in the world.

Archer: What nonsense, you're deluding yourself, I am the one true of the world. All others are mongrels, pretenders to the name.

Rider: If you are that insistent of your claim then why not name yourself, no true king should be troubled by something as simple as giving his name to those he wishes to challenge.

Archer: So… You would question me, you filthy mongrel. Me!? The one true king!? If you cannot now discern my identity, in the presence of my magnificent glory, then your ignorance blindness will ensure your doom!

Archer then decided to bring out his Noble Phantasm The Gate of Babylon. Two weapons emerged from golden portals behind the Servant. Everyone witnessed this and analyzed it immediately in hopes of finding a weakness or somehow find a hint as to what his identity is.

Rider: I see, so that is how he defeated Assassin.

Kiritsugu: *Looks through scope* So that's his Noble Phantasm.

Archer was ready to fire until…

Voice: Come on Archer, don't be like that.

Everyone looked up at another light pole to find that it is the blue Lancer that was with Archer the night that Assassin was supposedly defeated.

Archer: You dare interrupt my judgement Lancer!?

Lancer: Yes, I do dare Goldie. I'm just here to remind you that our Master does not want us to be here tonight.

Archer: So you are telling me that I should let these mongrels bark out claims of being king when I should be the one true king!?

Lancer: *Rubs his hair* Again with this? I just can't believe that we are partners in this war. *Looks at other Servants* I apologize for my partner here. He just has a massive stick up his ass.

At this point, every hero from a parallel world couldn't help but laugh except for Waver's Assassin.

Archer: Lancer! You dare humiliate me!? *He nods* Well then, once I deal with these mongrels, I will be sure that you are next!

Archer returned to his firing stance. This time for sure but…

Kariya: Kill them all Berserkers.

Out of a burst of darkness, Kariya's Mad Berserker materialized into physical form with a roar. Everyone knew right off the bat that this is the Berserker class.

Lancer: So King of Conquerors, are you planning to ask him to join too?

Rider: Perhaps not, he doesn't seem terribly interested in civilized negotiations of any kind. They there boy, how powerful of a Servant is this monster?

Waver: I don't know! I can't really tell!

Rider: What do you mean boy? Are you not a Master chosen by the Holy Grail? You're supposed to be able to sense their strengths and weaknesses.

Waver: I can't tell anything. That black thing is definitely a Servant but I can't read its status or anything else!

Assassin: The unknown is dangerous. Without proper analysis of his abilities, we can't make battle against them.

Irisviel: It appears that you will be fighting another difficult enemy.

Saber: Yes so it seems, that spirit has some curse or other ability. It fully conceals everything about him.

Caster: That's only one of the problems, right now, there are about eight other Servants present.

Saber: Eight other Servants? I only see seven.

Caster: Here comes one right now!

The Blue Lancer was distracted by the Mad Berserker's appearance to not notice the sane Berserker appearing behind him ready to swing her scythe. He noticed at the last minute and barely blocked most of the impact of her scythe. Berserker then jumped back after noticing her attack was blocked. She landed next to the Mad Berserker.

Lancer: Who is that?

Archer: I don't know but I can tell that she's no joke.

Sane Berserker: *Bows in respect* I am one of the two Berserkers in this Holy Grail War. It is nice to meet you all!

Saber: She still retains her sanity!?

Caster: It shouldn't be possible but I guess even the impossible can be achieved.

Rider: For someone who should have lost all sanity and reason, she's actually rather nimble. I should ask her to join me.

Blue Lancer: I have to say, that was a good move in taking advantage of the distraction made by your partner. But I will be more prepared next time.

Blue Lancer showed off immense strength as he threw his Noble Phantasm, Glaive of a Thunder Beast, at such high speeds towards the Sane Berserker. Berserker knew that he won't be able to dodge in time so she would have no choice but to turn to another option.

Sane Berserker: Let's go Soul Resonance!

The words spoken were heard as though there were two people speaking. Her body was surrounded with a blue aura and the blade of her scythe became the shape of a crescent moon. She then swung the scythe towards the incoming spear.

Sane Berserker: Witch Hunter!

The blast of energy from the scythe knocked the spear back like a leaf to a storm. It was knocked back towards the Blue Lancer who caught it just time before it could hit him.

Lancer: Interesting. What a great move she did.

The golden Archer looked to see Berserker looking at him.

Archer: Who gave you permission to look upon me, you rabid dog? May your death provide me some modicum of entertainment, mongrel.

Archer then turned the golden portals towards the Mad Berserker and fired. It went by so fast as the impact of the two weapons created a small explosion with the ground. Everyone thought that he was taken out but they noticed the smile on the other Berserker's face.

Sane Berserker: Don't count your chickens before they hatch.

As the smoke clears, they saw the Mad Berserker unscathed and holding the sword that Archer fired on him.

Lancer: My god, is that really Berserker!?

Archer: That guy is tougher than Augustine.

Rider: For a madman completely devoid of a soul or conscience, he's just as nimble as the other Berserker.

Waver looked on with confusion.

Akame: It's rather simple Master. He ducked underneath the sword flying at him first and snatched it out of the air and used it knock the second spear out of the air. This Berserker is a skilled combatant in using weapons.

Archer: You dare lay your filthy hands on my precious treasures. You must long for a painful death, cur!

Many more weapons appeared out of golden portals as everyone stared in shock and awe at the display. He was about to fire more but heard the sound of a cane. Everyone turned to the source. They were shocked to see a little green alien walking in to the battle with a cane to support him.

Green Saber: To meet you all, it is a pleasure. *Old chuckle* Servant Saber, I am.

They all looked at the newly named Saber Servant.

Archer: Why does this war have so many mongrels that would dare interrupt me!? I will be sure that you are to be dispatched immediately for your impudence in interrupting me you little menace!

Green Saber: Size does not matter, young one.

Archer fired two swords at the Green Saber. Everyone thought it is all over for him but then the Servant held his hand out to the swords and some mysterious force stops them to everyone's shock. The weapons turned around and was fired back at Archer who had to jump up as the light pole he is on is destroyed. However it left a cut on his face.

Female Rider: Uh oh.

Blue Lancer: He's done it now.

Gold Archer: You fool. You dare to ruin the face of a true king!? I, who belongs among the heavens, yet you would have tread along the ground! Your impudence has guaranteed your death! Mongrels, when I'm through with you, nothing will remain of your corpses!

Meanwhile, Tokiomi and Kirei see the battle is taking a drastic turn as Archer is opening up more portals.

Tokiomi: Gilgamesh is serious.

Kirei: He plans to open the Gate of Babylon even further.

Tokiomi: Repeatedly exposing his Noble Phantasm for all the others to see. How very rash of him.

Kirei: Your decision, my Master?

Tokiomi: I have no choice. After I have Gilgamesh leave, I will have Lancer to take on the Green Saber. You will send Rider in to the battle to face the Sane Berserker.

Kirei: Understood my Master.

Tokiomi: *Archer's Command Seals glow* With the power of my Command Seal, King of Heroes, quell thine anger and withdraw!

Archer: *Felt the Command* You dare to order a king to withdraw? To leave the fight undone? You have much nerve Tokiomi. *Banishes Gate of Babylon and weapons*

Lancer saw this and smirked at Archer.

Lancer: _So the Master had to use a Command Seal in order to stop Gilgamesh. A bold move Master Tokiomi._

Archer: You were fortunate mad dog, green menace. You mongrels, by our next meeting, see that you culled your numbers. Only a true hero is worthy to look up on by glorious presence. *Dematerializes*

Rider: It would seem that Archer and the Blue Lancer's Master has far less fortitude than Archer has.

Blue Lancer: I wouldn't say that about my Master though. It's the fact about Archer's arrogance. I would like to apologize for that though.

Rider: There's no need actually. Say, aren't you going to go?

Blue Lancer: No, it would seem my Master needs me to be here for some reason.

Meanwhile with Rider who is being under close watch my Maiya, an Assassin discreetly sent a message to Rider.

Assassin: _Rider, Master Kirei orders you to fight the sane Berserker. You need not to kill her but to gather information on her abilities._

 _Rider: I will do as ordered Assassin._

Rider then took the ready and her boots changed forms. Maiya caught this and noted it in her mind. The new boots are designed to look like a Pegasus. Rider flew into the air and into the battlefield. Her landing is heard by everyone. Everyone looked to see yet another young girl appear.

Rider: I am the Servant Rider, I challenge you Berserker.

Maka: _She is only our age._

 _Soul: I feel as though the Grail thinks it's cool to summon young children into this. Not cool at all. Get ready Maka, this is going to get ugly._

Irisviel: _Caster, Berserker, Archer, Assassin, Lancer, and Rider… So many people so young are summoned as heroes. What kind of heroes were they in life?_

 _Saber: This is getting ridiculous._

 _Caster: I don't know what's worse, another Servant entering, or the fact that this girl is nonchalant in this situation._

 _Lancer: So many enemies around us…_

 _Archer: I don't know what to do, I hope the Master doesn't do anything stupid._

Tokiomi: _Lancer, fight with the Green Saber to survey his abilities and skills until I order you to stop._

 _Lancer: I guess that means I'm up._ Green Saber, my Master requests me to challenge you.

Green Saber: *Old Chuckle* Accept your challenge, I will. *Takes out lightsaber*

Sane Berserker: Challenge Accepted, Rider.

Each Servant faced their own opponent with great caution.

In the battle between the Sane Berserker and Rider, they basically exchanged blows to each, yet Rider is taking the upper hand. Rider is showing great amounts of strength in the fight as she once held an entire crate above her head to throw it at Berserker. Her boots were noted in the spectator's minds as they changed into a Pegasus theme, which increased her speed somehow and given her the power of flight. Berserker decided to use Soul Resonance again but Rider got a punch in to her stomach.

In the battle between the Green Saber and the Blue Lancer, it is pretty much even between the two. The former's speed is unlike anything the Servants have seen before as his quick strikes kept his opponent on the defense. The latter's great strength proves as a crucial factor in this fight which evens out with Saber's speed.

As they fought, the King of Knights, Saber, turned towards the mad Berserker who is staring at her. After a brief moment, the mad Berserker screamed out in anger as tendrils emerged from his back. Everyone's attention turned to Berserker as he rushes towards Saber while picking up a pole to attack her. Everyone took notice of the changes on the pole when Saber blocked it. It is now corroded with a red and black color. Assassin and Rider deduced that the Mad Berserker has an ability which allows anything it touches to become a Noble Phantasm. Meanwhile, Saber noticed that her left hand isn't responding well and is now affecting her performance. The sane Berserker sees the rage in her fellow Servant and worries about their Master who is suffering from the consumption of mana.

Sane Berserker: Berserker stop!

She was about to rush and subdue her partner but Rider prevented her from going any further.

For now, everything is looking grim for Kiritsugu and his team. In a split second, the mad Berserker had Saber beat with the pole on the verge of hitting her head. But then a flash of red cut the pole and it revealed to be Lancer.

Lancer: That's quite enough messing around, Berserker. You see, Saber has a prior engagement. If you insist on interfering with that obligation, you'll have to face me.

Archer: I'll be honest, it would be very sad if you had taken out Saber there. It wouldn't be fair for Lancer as I do have a prior engagement with Caster here. I mean, I want a good fight, Lancer wants a good fight. Our Master would probably force us to gang up.

Caster: I didn't know that you had chivalry.

Archer: Well it ain't dead yet Caster.

Saber: Lancer…

Kayneth: What are you doing Lancer, Archer? This is your chance to take out Saber and Caster out of play.

Archer: Oh come on man! It doesn't have to be this way.

Lancer: Our Master! I, Diarmuid, will defeat Saber. And Archer will do the same with Caster! I swear upon my honor! If you insist us to kill them here and now, then let us defeat that mad dog Berserker. Please our Master, let it be so.

Kayneth: With my Command Seals, I order you, Lancer, Archer…

Lancer: My Lord!

Archer: Don't you dare!

Kayneth: You are to help Berserker kill Saber and Caster now!

A brief silence occurred as Lancer and Archer turned towards Saber and Caster. Then they struck their weapons at them. Saber and Caster jumped back barely in time. They look at them to see the effects of the Command Seals take them over. Lancer, Archer, and Berserker stand side by side to each other as they prepare to attack.

Rider on the other side sent a crushing kick to the sane Berserker's abdomen sending her to right beside them. The blue Lancer gained the upper hand in his fight and sent the Green Saber to them too.

Caster: Are you two okay!?

Sane Berserker: I'll be fine. *Looks at the Mad Berserker* Damn it! Berserker, what are you doing? We are on the same side!

Green Saber: Hear you, he does not. Madness clouds his judgement.

Caster: This is bad. They not only beat us by numbers, but their skills far exceed our own.

Saber: Irisviel, listen, you must leave this place as quickly as possible.

Caster: She's right Irisviel, these Servants aren't to be taken lightly with.

Irisviel: It's all right Saber, Caster, please believe in your Master! I know he can still turn this into a victory!

Saber and Caster heard that and realized that their Master Kiritsugu is nearby.

Kiritsugu had to make a quick decision. Kiritsugu would fire at Kayneth while Maiya would shoot at the concealed Assassin with suppressive fire only. Time seemed to slow down for everyone as the five enemy Servants attack the four Servants who are outmatched at the moment in numbers and skill.

At the last second, a bright light shined the battlefield and between the two groups of Servants. The light blinded everyone but a clang of metal can be heard. As the light faded, a wondrous sight and a miracle can be seen. The Avenger Class Servant has arrived and is locking swords with the Blue Lancer.

Blue Lancer: Now who would you be little girl?

Avenger: You may call me Avenger.

Blue Lancer: Avenger?

Avenger then jumped back and everyone took a look at her weapon. Her weapon is literally a key with silver teeth and handle, a gold yellow guard, and a keychain.

Saber: Is that a sword or a key?

The sane Berserker used Soul Perception to see her soul to see a bright light that blocks her from seeing her soul completely.

Green Saber: A miracle.

Caster: Looks like luck is on our side tonight.

Rider: You may be of a different and mysterious class but that won't change anything.

Kayneth: Lancer, Archer, kill that brat and proceed with your order!

All five Servants didn't think twice as they rushed the Avenger Servant. Then out of nowhere, every single Servant suddenly has their vision shot for a second. It placed them all out of focus as Avenger rushed forward and hit every one of them. Berserker was sent tumbling on the ground, the Blue Lancer flew into a crate, Rider, was sent flying but recovered gracefully, and Archer and Lancer leapt away to avoid a hit.

Kiritsugu: _What was that?_

Rider: Huh. This Servant is quite a tough one isn't he? And that Avenger Servant is quite a nimble one.

The first Rider used his chariot to get a closer look. The sane Berserker went up to check on him. She had a sigh of relief knowing that he is okay as he dematerialized.

Assassin: It would seem as though your Master thinks that your partner has had enough tonight, sane Berserker.

Sane Berserker: It would seem that way.

Blue Lancer: Hey Rider, I don't like my odds with these guys around.

Rider: Agreed. *To the other Servants* We have seen what we want tonight. Goodbye…

Both Rider and the Blue Lancer dematerialized and head back to their Masters.

Rider: I didn't even get the chance to ask them to join me. Eh… They would've said no anyway. Anyways, Master of Lancer and Archer, I know not from whence you are watching, but do sully a battle between knights with your petty tricks. Have Lancer and Archer withdraw. If you insist to humiliating them further, then Assassin and I will join Saber, Caster, Green Saber, Avenger, and the sane Berserker against them. Without the support of the other Servants fighting alongside them, then it will be ensured that the seven of us will annihilate them. What will it be?

Kayneth is not happy about this.

Kayneth: Fine. Withdraw, Lancer, Archer. That's enough for tonight.

Lancer: My thanks, King of Conquerors, Assassin.

Archer: I have to thank you too.

Rider: It was nothing. The flowers of a battlefield must bloom.

Assassin: All battles must be finished accordingly.

Saber and Caster looked at Lancer and Archer and gave them a nod as they dematerialized.

Saber: Tell me, what was your purpose in coming here, King of Conquerors?

Rider: Well honestly, I try not to think too hard on these kinds of things. Saber and Caster, first settle things with Archer and Lancer in battle. And then, Assassin and I will face the victors, be it you two or them.

Assassin: Either way, it will be a pleasure to fighting either of you in battle.

Caster: I see, then I look forward to it too.

Rider: Before I go, Berserker, Avenger, Saber would you two like to join me in my army?

Berserker: *Shakes her head* I'm afraid I will have to decline Rider. I am sworn to my own Master and will stay by his side for the war.

Avenger: *chuckles* Sorry but no.

Green Saber: *chuckles* Decline, I must.

Rider: Heh. Well it was worth a shot. Avenger, would you please let us see your face?

Avenger: My face? Why would you want to see my face?

Rider: In battle, I remember the faces of my enemies. I want to at least remember your face as so I can remember it forever.

Avenger proceeded to do so. She is revealed to be a fourteen year old girl with blue eyes and black hair that goes down to her neck. Everyone was surprised that another Servant is summoned at a such a young age.

Rider: One surprise after another. Well, everyone, goodbye for the moment, it was a pleasure and I sincerely hope to enjoy our next meeting as much as I did this one. Hey boy, don't you have anything nice to say to the nice ladies and gentlemen?

Assassin looked down to see Waver in a shocked state.

Assassin: It looks as though Master fainted from shock.

Rider: I really do wish he would man up a little. Oh well. Fare thee well!

With a last smile, Rider and Assassin took off on the chariot back to their base. Now it leaves Saber, Caster, Green Saber, Berserker, and Avenger.

Berserker: Anyway *Bows* I would like to apologize for my partner's behavior. I didn't know what happened back there and I need to check in with my Master.

Saber: Think nothing of it Berserker.

Caster: War is unpredictable and Berserker's actions are an example of that.

Green Saber: To fight with you all, I will enjoy.

Berserker: Well who know? We might even join forces before this is over.

Saber: What about you Avenger?

Avenger: Well… I don't know really but I want to see how this war can go from here. But I would love to fight alongside you all.

Berserker: Well… I guess I should go. Later! *Dematerializes*

Green Saber: Go, I must. *Uses his cane to walk away* May the Force be with you all, Saber, Caster, Avenger. May we meet again in the future.

Avenger: Wait! Can I go with you?

Green Saber: Why seek me young Avenger?

Avenger: It just gets lonely and I need wisdom. Would you allow me?

Green Saber: Let us go.

Avenger walked with the Green Saber before looking back and waves a goodbye to Saber and Caster.

Caster: You know Saber, I would really hate to kill the other Servants. Most of them seem nice to me.

Saber: I know… But I know it is inevitable.

Irisviel: Saber! Your left arm!

Saber: Yes, it was a painful blow, it is as Rider says, if I fail to deal with Lancer first and undo the curse on this wound, it will damage my chances against the other Servants.

Irisviel: *Holds her left hand and Caster's right* Thank you Saber, Caster, I survived thanks to you two.

Caster: It is no problem Irisviel. But we should be thanking you.

Saber: The reason we could focus on the battlefield before us was because we had you stand behind us.

Irisviel: Saber, Caster…

Saber: The battle has only begun.

Caster: This meeting shows many powerful adversaries in the wake of the war.

Saber: Not one of them is a conventional enemy.

Irisviel: So this is the Holy Grail War.

 **In the Darkness**

Kariya: *laughs maniacally* That Archer turned and ran like a cowardly rat from both of my Berserkers. I also got to embarrass that stupid, arrogant ass. Tokiomi, how I wish to see the look on your face.

Kariya was laughing before he fell over to his knees and vomited blood along with some of his worms. Due to the huge consumption of mana from the mad Berserker's attacks along with his sane counterpart's use of her Soul Resonance Noble Phantasm placed great strain on his body.

Berserker: Master! *pats his back* Are you okay?

Kariya: I am fine Maka. That damn Berserker broke free of my control and started Saber for some reason.

Soul: We need to do something about him. If this happens more often, you know what would happen right?

Kariya: I know. I never really expected in commanding two Servants at the same. It is straining as it is. Although, I have to be thankful for your Anti-Demon Wavelength skill to getting rid of the Mad Enhancement in you or I would have died by now. Anyway, what do you think of the other Servants?

Berserker: Well Saber, Caster, the Green Saber, Avenger, Assassin, and Rider don't seem too bad. They seem keen on the idea of working together. The Green Saber is very wise in his words. Assassin and Rider are very likeable and are quick to defend others. As for Avenger, she's a mystery though.

Kariya: What do you mean by that?

Soul: Maka is saying that when she used Soul Perception to look at Avenger, she only saw a bright light that wouldn't allow her to see her soul.

Kariya: I also had the same problem. I tried to look at her stats but I believe that cloak she wears is preventing me from doing so.

Soul: Moving on, the Rider that we faced is very powerful. Her power is enormous and can easily dispatch of us. The first Lancer and Archer seem like okay people but I didn't like the sound of their Master. The Blue Lancer seems like a potential ally but his arrogant partner Archer would shatter that plan. All in all, the Sabers, Caster, Assassin, Rider, and Avenger would be our best chance of an alliance.

Kariya would have to agree, he originally planned to defeat the other Servants with both Berserkers alone but the majority of the other Servants shattered that plan to pieces. Saber is skilled with a sword and can go toe to toe with opponents that are superior to her on the power scale. She hasn't revealed her Noble Phantasm yet which is a factor to keep in mind later. Caster is another story, he is skilled in close-range combat with his magic. Something is telling Kariya that there is more to Caster than meets the eye other than his rather young age. An alliance with those two would be the best course of action.

More prime candidates would be Rider, Assassin, Green Saber, and Avenger. Rider and Assassin are very quick to defending their Master as Berserker would say. However Rider's 'alliance' is actually less of one and more of a proposition to join him in exchange for the Grail in his case. Assassin is a loyal Servant to her Master. Kariya could see the pain in her stoic expression and could tell that she has seen a lot in her life. The Green Saber is seen as a wise elder in everyone's eyes and his speed and skills with a sword is something to look out for. Avenger saved his Servant and dispatched his other easily. Kariya wonders how someone so young can be so powerful. He could understand Maka's situation but wondered what Avenger was like in life.

As for the other Servants, he wasn't so sure about. It's obvious that the gold Archer and the Blue Lancer aren't ones that he would team with due to them being Tokiomi's Servants. However, he did notice that the Blue Lancer likes to poke fun with Archer. That personality of his could indicate that he's willing for an alliance if he wasn't Tokiomi's Servant. As for the other Lancer and Archer duo, they both show honor on the battlefield but as Soul said, his Master wouldn't be someone to trust due to the fact that he used Command Seals to force them to fight. The female Rider that attacked Berserker is someone that would submissively take orders. But Kariya can tell that she is friendly girl under that uninterested expression.

Kariya: Do you think that you could take her on?

Berserker: Don't worry. We have a little something that could work on her. But I'm worried about you. I was very sure that using Witch Hunter alone could trigger the worms to have that kind of reaction. I don't know if you could survive the full power of the technique, let alone having the mad Berserker assist us.

Kariya is truly touched by their concern for his own well-being. He knows that it is inevitable for them to use their trump card.

Kariya: Don't worry about me, either of you. Do what you have to do to win, I'll survive.

Soul: There is one more thing.

Berserker: What is that?

Soul: The second Caster Servant hasn't appeared yet.

Kariya: That's right. That Green Saber should've had a partner for a Caster Servant.

Berserker: There's the strange case of that Saber. Along with their souls, I can also see the mana distribution. The Green Saber didn't have one, which means that he currently doesn't have a Master.

Kariya: What kind of a Master summoned him anyway?

Soul: Whoever it is, there must be a reason for that.

The three went on to head back to their alley of a home and plan their next move.

 **Church Basement**

In the Church's basement, Rider returned and reported her findings of the sane Berserker's strength to her Master Kirei. Kirei was intrigued by the findings. They then felt the presence of one of the faces of Assassin.

Assassin: Begging your pardon Master Kirei. Master, I've come to report something of interest outside the church. *Presents bat*

Kirei: A familiar?

Assassin: Yes, it was outside the barrier, but it was clearly sent here for the purpose of monitoring the church.

Upon further examination, Kirei noticed a small camera on the bat familiar's leg.

Kirei: _A familiar with a camera? Usage of technology is considered a taboo among Magi. The only person that ever uses such things is… Kiritsugu Emiya._

Meanwhile in the sewers of Fuyuki City, a one-armed Uryuu Ryuunosuke, who is pissed at the Green Saber for cutting off his arm, was watching the battle at the docks through a magical orb that Caster made. He was very excited at all the battles and was hoping that he and Caster can participate. However, Caster noticed one person in the battle that took his interests and his emotions out of control. He claimed that this person is someone who was forsaken by God. He thought of this as a miracle. The orb then created an image to show that it is Kiritsugu's Saber.

 **Outside the Church**

Avenger and the Green Saber finally arrived in their destination.

Avenger: Um… Aren't we supposed to be forbidden from being here?

Saber: Urgent, it is. A danger, my former Master is. *Holds a cloth holding his Command Seals.*

Servant: Lancer

Master: Tokiomi Tohsaka

Identity: Hak

Series: Akatsuki no Yona

Sex: Male

Strength: A

Endurance: A

Agility: B

Mana: D

Luck: C

Noble Phantasm: A

Class Skill

Magic Resistance

A: Any type of magic that is under the level of True Magic cannot affect or damage Hak.

Personal Skills

Martial Skill:

A: Hak's skills with the Chinese Guandao polearm are the best in the country. His speed and strength allow him to deal powerful blows, even sweeping aside a large area of fog with one swift strike. Aside from his mastery with a glaive, he is also good in swordsmanship and archery.

Immense Strength:

A: He is noted to have unusual strength by numerous people, including the four dragon warriors. Even without his weapon, he can deal strong blows with his fists.

Battle Continuation

B: As a Bodyguard for his love, Yona, he can keep fighting until the end, even while injured and on the verge of death.

Noble Phantasm

Glaive of the Thunder Beast: (Anti-Unit: A) The Chinese Guandao polearm that Hak is known of using in his time. Along with his Immense Strength skill, he can throw the Glaive in insane speeds and strike his opponent from afar.


End file.
